The Fox and the Flower
by JDog335
Summary: After chasing Team Hawk for 2 years, Naruto has finally gotten Sauske! And a certain pink haired young woman has been waiting for him...she wants him to be more than a friend... Rated T for a bit of strong language and a little bit of sexualness
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_Jutsu_

"Sauske, you're coming back with me!"

"In your dreams dobe!"

"Stay back!" yelled Jugo.

"Come and get some punk!" yelled Suigetsu.

"Outta my way!" yelled Naruto as more clones formed around him. They all then started to mold their chakra together into a very powerful attack; the Rasenshuriken." _Rasenshuriken_, go!" cried Naruto

Narutos post powerful attack whizzed accross the battlefield instantly. But Jugo and Suigetsu saw it coming.

"You're not gonna hit us with such a straight foward attack!" exclaimed Suigetsu.

But as he and Jugo prepared to sidestep the attack, it grew 2 times the width, and got 2 times as fast, effectively shocking the two.

"GAHHH!!!" yelled Jugo and Suigetsu.

They had got hit head on by the Rasenshuriken, and cut up and battered so bad, you would never know they were once human. "Suigetsu! Jugo! Damn you, Naruto!" yelled Sauske.

"Sauske, no! "yelled Karin "You know what that does to your eyes!"

"_Amaterasu!_" yelled Sauske, against Karin's wishes.

"AHHHH!!!!" cried Naruto as he was engulfed by the black flames. They covered the battlefield and were hot as the flames of hell themselves. Death seemed imminent for Naruto until…POOF!!!

"A shadow clone!?" yelled a bewildered Sauske, while bloody tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Watch out!!!" cried Karin.

But before Sauske could figure out what she meant, he was out cold. Naruto had popped out of the ground and finished Sauske a similar way he did Neji. Karin stared fearfully as the Sage Mode Naruto approached her. _"If he can beat Sauske-kun, I have no hope…I might as well accept death"_ thought Karin.

Naruto then stopped in front of Karin, eying her up and down. _"What is he doing?!" _thought Karin.

"**What're you doing kit? Kill her!" said Kyuubi. **"Hold on…" said Naruto. He then sensed her chakra, and sensed not one, but two chakras.

"..Go where you please, but Sauske's coming with me." Naruto then started to walk towards Sauske's unconscious body.

"Wait!" said Karin "I'll go with Sauske-kun…"

"You do realize you'll more then likely go to jail, right?" asked Naruto. Karin nodded yes.

"Follow me then. Try anything slick, and I'll make sure you regret it, got it?" asked Naruto.

Karin nodded yes a second time. They then left for Konoha with Karin thinking _"Why did he spare me? Why?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_Jutsu_

"What'll you have today Sakura?"

"The usual."

"Comin right up!"

Sakura had been waiting for Naruto to come back for 2 years. She pleaded to go with him to bring Sauske back, though after seeing him defeat Pain and Konan, she knew he could do it alone. But in the end, she was left behind waiting for his return. Overtime, she slowly realized how much she missed her teammate, until becoming completely miserable without his silly antics and his foxy smile.

"He's coming back soon, I know it! The ramen was on the house. Have a good day!" said the Ichiraku owner.

"Thank you" said Sakura.

Sakura then started to make her way to the hospital for her shift, and ran into her friend Ino.

"Billboard Brow!"

"What do you want Ino…"

"Did you see Sauske!? He-"

But Sakura had already took off, top speed.

"_If Sauske's back, so is he." _she thought.

"The jail is that way!" yelled Ino.

But Sakura paid no mind. She kept her mind on one destination: Tsunade's office. Meanwhile, in said place…

"Good job Naruto, I honestly didn't think you would be able to get him" said Tsunade.

"Hehe, you underestimate me Grandma Tsunade!" said Naruto.

"I guess so brat." She said, happy to see the closest thing she had to a son alive.

"Go home and rest. But I need to see you in the morning at 10" she said. "Gotcha" he replied.

He then started to make his way towards the door until- BOOM!!!

"Whoa!" he yelled.

Sakura had ran into Naruto and was now on top of him on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Reviews**

dbzgtfan2004- thanx alot for the review. keep reading! p.s. i agree narusaku 4ever!

wind797- thanx for reviewing both of my chapters. glad ur interested. Keep reading!

davethedark- heres ur update! lol. Keep reading!

Deathdingle- I really appreciate ur comment (I redid chapter 1). This is my 1st story and I'm glad u gave me those tips. Keep reading! (thats like my catchphrase now lol)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_Jutsu_

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. He smiled that foxy grin she had missed so much. "You're lookin hot as ever!"

Sakura also smiled as her eyes started to water. "Is - Is it really you?" she asked.

"Of course!" was the knucklehead ninja's reply.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Sakura, as she embraced Naruto on the floor.

"_Naruto-kun?"_ thought Naruto. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked curiously.

"I am now" she said.

Naruto then looked at Tsunade with a utterly confused face. Tsunade only smiled at them on the floor. Then came a knock on the door.

"Enter." said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I heard- oh there you are dickless. You are back. So are you and Sakura doing this sex thing? I think a read in a book that the male's-"

"Okay Sai, you saw me you can leave now, see you later!" said Naruto, getting up to push Sai out of the room.

Tsunade yawned. "It's getting late and I got enough work to do. You two are gonna have to outta here." she said while pulling a bottle of sake out. She set it down on her desk with a small thud.

"Put it away!" yelled Shizune from another room. Tsunade groaned.

Naruto and Sakura chuckled. "See ya, Grandma!" he said.

"Don't forget! Tomorrow at 10!" she said.

"I'll be here!" he said as he and Sakura exited. They made their way outside.

"Wow it is late!" said Naruto, looking at the sinking sun as his cloak waved behind him.

"Well Naruto-kun, you can-"

"Oh Sakura-chan, I forgot!" exclaimed Naruto as he started digging in his bag. He then pulled out a pink rose. "I found one of these on my mission, and it reminded me of you…so I got it for you!" he said as he grined.

"It's beautiful…"said Sakura.

"Hehe! See you tomorrow Sak-"

"Wait Naruto-kun!" said Sakura

"Huh?"

"You must hungry…you wanna eat dinner with me at my house?" she said as she held her breath. "_Say yes, say yes, say yes!"_

Naruto smiled. "Sure!" he said. Sakura felt a weight lift from her chest.

"Come on then!" she said. They then went to Sakura's house where Sakura made some homemade ramen.

"Sakura-chan, that was delicious!" said Naruto. Sakura smiled.

"Glad you thought so!" she said.

"Well I better make my way home." said Naruto. Sakura frowned.

"Naruto-kun, wait…" she said.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well I…" she then blushed as she tried to find the right words to tell Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, you're red!" yelled Naruto.

"You idiot." she said as she smiled. But it went away afterwards. "I've been so worried about you, hoping you would come back alive….I missed you so much.." she said as tears started to roll down her face. Naruto then came closer and wiped them away.

"But I'm back now and that's what matters." he said with a soothing voice. She then hugged him tight. He put his hands around her also.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

When she said that, Naruto was truly speechless.

"**Did you hear that kit? You're love loves you!"**

"_Yeah…"_ replied an awestruck Naruto.

"**I'll help you put that sexy fox touch on her. Repeat after me kit. I love you too, Sakura-chan."**

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled.

"**And I love that beautiful smile of yours."**

"And I love that beautiful smile of yours." Sakura's smile got even wider then before.

"**But I love Kyuubi a lot more."**

"But I love Kyuubi a lot more." Naruto repeated.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Wait a minute!"

"**Hahahaha!!! I love fucking with you kit!"** said Kyuubi happily laughing his fox ass off.

"_Go to hell!"_ said Naruto.

"**Already there!" **he countered.

"Sorry Sakura, Kyuubi-"

"Forget that damn fox." She said as she closed in on him. He then closed the gap and they shared a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart only to start making out on the table. They were both literally having the time of their lives….and then he woke up after the dream.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. It's a good chance they'll keep gettin longer. Review and keep reading! Chapter 4 is finished but I'm gonna leave u guys on a cliffhanger for a day or 2. Chapter 5 is half way finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Reviews**

wind797- glad u liked it. there will be more trust me.

electoraljew2- Dnt cry lol sorry for the cliffhangers but there will be a few

gilmaxter- Glad you like the story and yeah this kinda stuff is likely to happen lol

* * *

Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_Jutsu_

Naruto laid in bed silently. He thought about that dream…how it was exactly what happened last night. He smiled at Sakura who was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. He then looked at the clock.

"10:30...I guess I'll…10:30!?" he yelled very loudly.

""What!? What happened?!" cried Sakura as she jumped out of bed. She saw Naruto putting his clothes on as fast as he could. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was supposed to meet Grandma at 10!"he said while putting his cloak on. _"Why didn't you wake me up!?"_ he yelled at the lazy fox.

"**What the fuck do I look like, an alarm clock?" **he responded. **You can yell at me later right now I wanna get some sleep of my own."**

"_What?! You should've went to sleep last night instead of watching me and Sakura!" he yelled._

"**Look kit, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Either you stop yelling or I tear you a new asshole. Choose wisely."** he said as he went further back into Naruto's mind. There was no longer a cage separating the two because they had settled their differences when the fox learned his enemy was still alive and wanted to extract him and use him as a weapon…again. Since then he and Naruto had become closer partners. Somewhat.

"_You're no help."_ said Naruto.

"**I try." **replied Kyuubi.

"See ya later Sakura-chan!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and jumped out of the window. Sakura smiled.

"_I'm gonna go tell Ino I got a boyfriend before her!" _she thought happily as she got her clothes on.

-----In Konoha Prison------

"I want another!!!"

"Ma'am, I think-"

"NOW!!!"

"Okay, okay!"

Karin was extremely restless these days, and it wasn't because she was locked up.

"Here's your sixth pregnancy test." said the guard.

She snatched it from between the bars and ran back in the stall for the sixth time.

"AHHHH!!!" And that was the sixth scream. Karin came out crying for the sixth time. Sauske could only stare as that one night ran through his head over and over.

"_I think that baby is mine…it must have been after that fight with Itachi. Damn I should've worn protection."_ he thought

"Sauske! I thought you wore protection!" yelled Karin. Sauske stayed silent hoping she would cool down if he said nothing. Boy was he wrong.

"Look here you!" she said as she picked him up by his collar. Sauske's eyes got wide. "Your baby is in my body! Got it!?" Sauske nodded with a frightened face. "My child is not gonna grow up in a jail cell! You're gonna become a Konoha ninja again and you're gonna get us a nice ass house!" she yelled.

"But-"

"No buts damnit! We're gonna get married for we have this baby too!" she said angrily.

"Why?" asked Sauske.

"Because you're supposed to be married when you have a baby." she said as she dropped Sauske. He sighed.

"Fine." He said, putting his I am a great Uchiha face back on. He acted tough and uncaring all the time but Karin knew he loved her. She remembered when he told her. When they were…conceiving the baby. Sauske walked up to the bars of the cell.

"What do you want?" asked one of the guards.

"I want to speak to Naruto Uzumaki."

-----In the Yamanaka Flower Shop-----

Sakura walked in to see Ino giving Hinata a flower. "There you go Hinata. Come again!"

"Thank you" said Hinata. _"Naruto-kun is so gonna go out with me when I give him this awesome flower. I'm gonna sign it anonymous and leave it on his doorstep! He is so gonna know it's me and we're gonna get married!" _she thought.

"Ino! Guess what!" said Sakura.

"You're unusually happy today. What happened? Did you sleep with somebody or something.." said Ino.

"Yep! Naruto! We're going out!" she said happily.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hinata as she dropped her flower. The other two girls started at her curiously. She then ran out of the store as fast as her two legs could go.

"What's her problem?" asked Ino.

"Not sure" responded Sakura.

-----In Tsunade's Office------

Naruto wiped the tears off of his face.

"I know Kushina's proud of you and wishes she was down here with you." said Tsunade. Naruto just looked at the picture of his pregnant mother and smiled. "And your father is-"

"I know, the Fourth Hokage." Tsunade looked surprised. "He told me himself." said Naruto. "When the fox tried to get loose while I was fighting Pain, Dad suppressed him."

"I see." said Tsunade, more surprised then before. "But anyway I wanted to inform you that we're going to war with the sound village remnants and I want you to lead."

"Huh? Why are we going to war against them?" he asked.

"Danzo says Orochimaru is back. Kabuto was completely taken over. Now he wants Sauske and Karin back and is going attack us for him."

"…Okay." replied Naruto.

"You're leaving in 3 days. Be ready." she said.

"Gotcha." said Naruto as he jumped out of the window.

-----In the Outskirts of Konoha------

"Shawty wanna thug, bottles in the club…"

"**Would you shut up!"**

"Don't hate Eight-O, appreciate…yo!"

"**Ugh…"**

* * *

**Longer then the last one. Hoped you liked 4! I kinda left a cliffhanger but if you read the manga you probably know who the mystery character is. Chapter 5 will be up Friday or Saturday. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Reviews:**

Forgotten Werewolf: Thanx for the review! Glad you like it

electoraljew2: Not telling lol

troth5: Glad you like it hope you like 5

gilmaxter: Thanx for the review it put a smile on my face lol

shyguy1818: glad you think so

CandyExpress: lol glad ur gettin into it

wind797: Thanx for the comment (again) and yes Hinata has lost in the game of love.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

"This is Naruto Uzumaki's house, isn't it?"

"I believe this is it." Knock, Knock…..

"Maybe he's not home." said one of the Anbu.

"Let me see." said the other as he put his ear on the door. He heard:

"Naruto-kun, you sly fox!" said a female's voice.

"Hehehe!" chuckled a male's voice.

"I love you." said the female.

"I love you more." replied the male. Then there was silence. Only the movement of a bed, and occasional moans could be heard. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!! A big thump was heard as if someone fell on the floor, then a lot of movement. Naruto then answered the door sweaty, wearing only boxers, and red fox eyes for some reason.

"**Kit, that was awesome! You so rocked her world!" **said an excited Kyuubi peaking through Naruto's eyes.

"_Quiet down!" _said Naruto. "Uh…hi." said Naruto, quite awkwardly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are being summoned by the Hokage." said one of the Anbu.

"Yeah…I'll just put some clothes on.." he said, as the Anbu left.

"Awkward" said one of the Anbu as they returned to Tsunade.

"Looks like our fun is gonna have to wait, Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he finished getting dressed.

"Hurry back." she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. He then headed to the Hokage's Mansion as fast as he could so he could go back home and have "fun". Little did he know someone was watching him and Sakura the whole time.

------In Tsunade's Office------

"Thanks for deciding to make it on time." said Tsunade.

"Hehe, sorry bout that Grandma." said Naruto.

"Anyway, this is Danzo, the Elder who supplied us with the information about the war." she said.

"Thank you for the introduction, Lady Hokage." he said. "I've come to tell you Orochimaru and his army is already on the move."

"WHAT!?" cried Naruto. You said when we attack in three days, they would still be in their village!"

"I'm sorry, they left much earlier then expected. You'll have to leave in the morning." he said.

"_I only have one more night with Sakura…"_ he thought sadly.

"**This is some fishy shit, kit…"** said Kyuubi in deep thought.

"I'll be ready" said Naruto.

"Good." said Danzo as he exited the room.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Sasuke Uchiha wanted to speak to you, Naruto." said Tsunade.

"Sasuke, huh…I'll pay him a visit." said Naruto, out of the window.

"That kid is just like Jiraiya, he can never use the stupid door." said Tsunade.

"Oink, oink!" replied Tonton.

------In Konoha Prison------

Naruto walked inside where a guard was waiting for him. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." replied Naruto.

"Follow me." said the guard. They then walked down about 5 sets of stairs. "His cell is at the very end of the hall. I would come with you but that kid is scary. And he hurts my feelings." Naruto looked at him awkwardly as he went back up the stairs.

"**That Uchiha kid scares him? Ha! Kit, you should so let me out and let me see if I can make him shit himself!" **said the eager fox.

"_Maybe later."_ said Naruto as he snickered the rest of the way down the hall. When he got to the cell, he saw what he thought he'd never ever ever ever see. Sasuke was asleep in a corner, with the pregnant girl cuddled up in his arms.

"**You know what to do kit." **said a smiling Kyuubi.

"_Yep"_ replied Naruto as took a camera out of his cloak, and captured the Kodak moment. The resulting flash woke the girl up. She put her glasses on and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Glad Sasuke took the time to tell you my name." said Naruto as he snapped another picture.

"Gimmie that!" yelled Karin as she grabbed the camera.

"No!" said Naruto, trying to pull it out of her grip.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Okay." said Naruto letting go of the camera. The resulting force made the camera fly out of Karin's hands and slammed Sasuke in the head. Naruto and Karin simultaneously started laughing uncontrollably. Almost instantly, Sasuke had run up to the bars with the Sharingan in his eyes and a Chidori in his hand and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

* * *

**I'm going to try to have 6 up sunday. School starts back up monday so I'm not gonna be able to update as quick but I'm going to try at least 2 updates a week. Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Reviews:

gilmaxter: Thanx 4 the comment. Srry the chapter was short. :P

shyguy1818: Thanx!

electoraljew2: Thank u very much!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

"You think that's funny, dobe?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I kinda do!" said a laughing Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't you dare!" said Karin. Sasuke plunged his Chidori into Naruto's chest. Naruto fell on the ground, coughing up blood. "Sasuke!" yelled Karin as she slapped him (hard) in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" replied Sasuke. That gained him another slap. "Why do you keep hitting me!?" he yelled.

"You know what you did!" she said. "You broke Karin's Law! I told you no killing and no bad language!"

"I didn't kill anyone!" he said as Naruto disappeared.

"That was so worth it!" said a laughing Naruto as he dropped from the ceiling. Sasuke looked at Karin with an "I told you so" look.

"You had those licks coming." she said as she slapped him again.

"What now!?" he said angrily.

"That's for getting me pregnant." she said as she went to sit down so Sasuke and Naruto could talk.

"So, what did you want?" asked Naruto with a serious tone.

"I want out." said Sasuke.

"Out? Out!? Of all things you've done, you think you can just get out, you can run off again?! You left Konoha, you broke Sakura's heart, and you tried to kill me twice! And now you want out Sasuke!? Get real man…" said Naruto as he started to walk away.

"It's not about me…it's about them." said Sasuke. Naruto stopped.

"Who is them?" he asked.

"Karin…and my unborn child." he replied. Naruto walked back.

"So that baby is yours." said Naruto remembering his first encounter with Karin.

"Yes. I want to provide for them. I admit I never thought I'd have a wife and child at the age of 18, but I do so I want to be there for them. I want a house we can live in safely…I don't want the baby to be born and raised in a jail cell. I want to give it the best childhood I can." he said.

"…So you two are gonna-"

"Yes, she wants to get married. I have no choice regardless when I'm dealing with her." said Sasuke.

"**Wow…he's not lying kit. That whole little speech of his actually came from the heart." said Kyuubi who was monitoring his heartbeat.**

"Well when you put it that way…I think Grandma will give you a break." said Naruto as he smiled. Sasuke also gave one of his little rare smiles. "But if I get you out, I need you to help me out with something…"

On Naruto's way back home, he ran into none other than Hinata Hyuga.

"Oh hi, Naruto!" she said happily.

"Hey Hinata." he said as he was about to jump onto a building and hurry back to Sakura. But Hinata stepped in front of him, blocking him. After his fight with Pain, where Hinata said she loved him, he told her he wasn't interested in her and only wanted to be friends. Apparently, this made Hinata turn for the worst. She was no longer shy stalker Hinata, she was now number one fan stalker obsessed with Naruto to the point of wanting to rape him Hinata. She always bought him stuff, came to his house, and called him 24/7. And he had only been home three days! She was really starting to piss him off.

"You wanna come have fun at my house?"

"What?" replied a confused Naruto.

"You know…have fun in the bed! You can kiss on me and tell me you love me, then I can tell you I love you, then I can s-"

"Hinata, have you be spying on me!?" asked Naruto.

"No! Well…maybe a little." she responded. Naruto was starting to get really angry.

"**Just calm down and walk away." **said the fox, before Naruto did something he would regret.

"I have to get home." he said, walking around her.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Sakura's waiting for me." he replied.

"WHAT!?" she yelled with an ear-splitting howl. Naruto and everyone else in the area looked at her with confused faces as the yell echoed throughout the streets.

------In Konoha Prison------

"….Did you hear something?" asked Karin.

"Nope." replied Sasuke.

------Back Outside------

Hinata stared at Naruto as he and the other Leaf citizens stared at her wondering what her problem is. In the blink of an eye she was right in front of Naruto.

"What're you-" she then pressed her lips upon his. And before she could successfully get her tongue in his mouth, she received a gloved fist in her face, sending her crashing into a building.

"How dare you touch him, you little bitch!" yelled an angry Sakura.

* * *

**SUPRISE!!** **EARLY CHAPTER!!! MAKE SURE 2 REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Reviews:

wind797: lol yea

shyguy1818: thanx

naru-ca-titan: yea i hate her 2 :D

Gravenimage: yep. gotta love the hinata bashing

Blue Rin'neggan: Yep. ;p

gilmaxter: lol everyone wants to c it

troth5: here's ur chapter, hope u like it

Chapter 7

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

Hinata got up, staring at Sakura with pure hate in her eyes. She wasn't going to let Sakura take Naruto away from her. She was going to fight. She ran up to Sakura with her chakra points in sight, and attacked her. Sakura dodged and kicked her a few feet away.

"Come on you two! Stop fighting!" pleaded Naruto. But he was ignored. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled. Sakura turned around.

"You know I can't forgive- UGH!!" yelled Sakura as she was struck in the back by none other than Hinata. Hinata smiled a little, until she saw Sakura's form disappear in a cloud of smoke. Sakura then appeared behind the bewildered Hyuga. "Here I am." said Sakura. Before Hinata could turn around, Sakura grabbed her by her ankle and slung her across the street. "That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto-kun taught me how to do it." said a smiling Sakura. Now Hinata was ready to erase her from existence. She gathered a lot of chakra in her palm and rushed at Sakura. Sakura gathered a lot of chakra in her fist and charged at Hinata.

"_Lion Palm!_" yelled Hinata.

"_Blossom Impact!_" yelled Sakura. But before the attacks could collide, the where both intercepted. Between them stood a One-Tailed Naruto, whose hands were burnt from halting the chakra. Before the two shocked girls could say anything, the Anbu arrived and put the two in handcuffs.

------In Tsunade's Office------

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? YOU ARE FELLOW LEAF SHINOBI, YET YOU ARE FIGHTING IN THE STREET! AND SAKURA, MY APPRENTICE, TREW THE FIRST PUNCH!?" yelled Tsunade. Sakura was silent.

"_Yes! She's going to jail for sure!"_ thought Hinata.

""Hinata, you are sentenced to house arrest for 30 days. Anbu, escort her home. Sakura, you stay. I want to talk to you alone." said Tsunade as the Anbu walked out of the room with Hinata. As she walked out, she spotted Naruto sitting on a bench. He had his hands bandaged up from their attacks. He sat there with his head down in his hands until he heard the door open. He looked up thinking it was Sakura but it turned out it was only Hinata and some Anbu. She grined at him and mouthed the words call me to him. He frowned at her and buried his face back in his hands. Back in Tsunade's Office, Tsunade looked at Sakura expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to…" said Sakura.

"You threw her into a McDonalds. You didn't mean to cause that damage?" asked Tsunade with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well…it was instinct." said Sakura. Tsunade looked at her with a confused face. Sakura sighed. "Naruto is…my boyfriend." she said. Tsunade smiled, which made her blush. "He left to talk to you earlier, and said he'd be back soon. He was taking a long time, and I know you don't like to hold long conversations, so I came to check on him. But then I saw Hinata run up and kiss him like he was her man…I got so angry…I just wanted to kill her!" said Sakura as she tightened her fist. Tsunade nodded.

"For attacking a fellow ninja, the punishment is 25 years in prison." said Tsunade with a serious tone.

"I understand…" responded a sad Sakura.

"But…for attacking a fellow ninja with a reasonable…reason, I guess I can give you 30 days house arrest. In Naruto's house." said Tsunade, smiling. Sakura jumped on the desk and hugged her mentor.

"Thank you, so much!" she said, happy to spend the next 30 days with her boyfriend.

"Thank me by not getting my desk messy." replied Tsunade.

"Oh, sorry." said Sakura as she got down. As she did, she noticed Tsunade had on a ring. This wasn't the first time she had seen it either. "Where's that ring from, Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Oh this? Well…this is my wedding ring." she said.

"You're married!?" asked a shocked Sakura. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, I got married to that idiot Jiraiya…" she said as her smile faded away. "Only a few days before he died…" she said as her voice lowered. Sakura frowned too. "That's why I want you to be with Naruto as much as possible, because you never know when you'll never see him again." Sakura nodded. "Go on, Naruto will escort you home or to his house I mean. Sakura nodded again as she exited the room. _"I wonder if he already told her about the war…"_ she thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. School is to blame for that. But I'm going to try to go faster though. Hope you liked 7! Reviews!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

Reviews:

naru-ca-titan: YAY STORIES! lol

wind797:lol yea

ej2: Better?

gilmaxter: yea i miss jiraiya 2 :(

shyguy1818: yea (again) lol

troth5: glad u liked it

wolfwood121: thanx 4 the review! hope u like 8

* * *

Chapter 8

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

Naruto had fallen asleep outside of Tsunade's office, waiting for Sakura. He then felt something jump in his lap. His eyes shot open to meet his girlfriend's soft emerald eyes. He was immediately wide awake.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Are you in trouble!?" he asked.

"Kinda." she said with a smile. "I've got 30 days house arrest…in your house!" she exclaimed happily. Naruto put on the best smile he could.

"That's great, Sakura-chan!"he said hugging her.

------In Naruto's house------

"Thanks for getting my stuff in here Naruto-kun!" said Sakura. "So what kinda food do you want me to make tomorrow? Ramen right?" she said laughing. No response. Naruto was looking down sadly. "Naruto-kun?"

"I…I have to lead a war against the Sound Village tomorrow morning. Orochimaru's back…" he said.

"W-War?" stuttered a wide eyed Sakura. Naruto nodded. "B-But that means you could die! This is Orochimaru we're talking about!" she said as tears started to form.

"Sakura-chan, if-"

"I know! I know! You were able to beat Pain and he's a lot stronger than Orochimaru…but now he has Kabuto's power too! He can't be taken lightly! He-" Sakura was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Naruto. After a few seconds, they parted.

"Sakura-chan, listen to me. No matter what anybody says, I'll never truly leave you. You understand me?" said Naruto. She nodded. "Now how about that ramen?" he said as he wiped the tears from her face. "I'll help." he added. Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Come on then. Try not to screw anything up." she said. After eating, Naruto went to lay down, while Sakura went to dressed for bed. As she finished brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror to see two red eyes behing her. She turned around ready to fight…a fox with nine tails?

"**Don't mind me, I'm just getting my ball."** it said. It was about four feet tall, with red fur and eyes, slit pupils, sharp claws, and nine tails. A nine tailed fox…why did that sound familiar to her? It got it's ball and left the bathroom, closing the door behind it.

"_Awkward…"_ she thought.

"That is pretty awkward, isn't it?" Sakura turned around even quicker then before, upon hearing this unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a middle aged woman standing there. She had long red hair, scarlet eyes, and an oddly familiar smile. "How are you, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura was scared now. This woman she had never seen in her life knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Naruto's mother." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mother." she said.

"If that's true…why are you here now? Where have you been?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here to see you." said Kushina.

"Me? What about Naruto? Has he ever even seen you?" asked Sakura.

"In a picture." replied Kushina.

"Are you serious!? Your son has suffered his whole life and he never had any parents to come home to! He's been lonely all his life! When you finally do decide to show up, you don't even come to see him! What's wrong with you!? Where the hell have you been!?" yelled Sakura.

"I didn't want to leave Naruto…but you see there was no choice to stay with him." Kushina responded.

"That's not a very good excuse for leaving your only child!" roared Sakura. Kushina's smile got wider.

"You remind me of myself a lot!" she said. Sakura's face of anger turned into a face of confusion. "You will definitely be good for Naruto. Take good care of him for me!" she said as she walked out of the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Sakura as she ran out of the door. But it seemed Kushina had vanished into thin air. _"Maybe she's with Naruto!"_ she thought. She entered the room and found not Kushina, but the red fox in the bed juggling three balls with his tails next to a sleeping Naruto. Seeing the two together, it finally clicked for Sakura. "KYUUBI!" she yelled.

"**That would be me."** he said without opening his eyes.

"How did you get here?!" she yelled.

"**The motivation to juggle in a bed can take you a long way."** he replied sarcastically. She then looked at Naruto.

"What did you do to him?" she asked sternly.

"**He's sleep."**

"Prove it." The fox then pushed Naruto on the floor with one of his tails.

"OW!!! What the hell!?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, the fox is out!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who shrugged.

"He came to get his ball Sakura-chan." said Naruto.

"…Oh." said Sakura.

"**I'll just leave you two alone."** said Kyuubi as he warped back in Naruto's mind. Sakura sat there thinking about what she just saw for a minute, then she remembered what she came for.

"Naruto-kun! I saw your mom!" she said.

"What?" said a confused Naruto.

"Kushina Uzumaki! Did she come by here?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…my mom is dead." said Naruto.

"What?" said a dumbfounded Sakura.

"My mom, Kushina, is dead. She died giving birth to me." he said.

"But I just saw her!" she exclaimed.

"Must've been a ghost." said Naruto.

"She was real!" countered Sakura as she crossed her arms. Naruto smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"You need to relax. To much stress can make you see illusions." he said. She smiled.

"Just make sure you don't die tomorrow, okay?" she said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I promise." he said while feeling under her pink night gown. The two made love into the night until falling asleep.

* * *

**School and football practice are holdin me up...but i'm never giving up! lol hope u like 8. Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

Reviews:

Gravenimage: Thanx 4 the review. Heres ur update!

troth5: Sorry 4 being late!

wind797: Glad u liked it

gilmaxter: happy ending. promise. :D

ej2: there will be fighting...and there will be kyuubi :)

naru-ca-titan: lol i hate that 2__

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

Naruto awoke to the wonderful scent of none other than Sakura Haruno. He laid there taking in that scent, because he knew this might be the last time he smelled it. He knew he had to get up and get ready, but he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty. One reason is he didn't know if he could stand to say goodbye to her face. The second reason was because he had his arms wrapped around her naked form. Moving could awaken her. He simultaneously made a clone and jumped out of the bed. He got his clothes and gear on and took one last look at his beautiful girlfriend. He then turned to the door. But before he could leave he heard a big _POOF!!!_ He turned around to see Sakura staring into his eyes. She said nothing. She only embraced him in a hug.

"Be careful." she said.

"I will." Naruto replied. They then shared a romantic kiss. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"And I'll be waiting." she said as she poked him in the chest playfully. Naruto then smiled and left out the door on his way to the main gate of the village. _"Come back soon…"_ she thought as she watched him leap out of sight.

-----In the Hyuga Compound-----

Hinata cried her heart out after seeing Naruto and Sakura's romantic goodbye with her Byakugan. _"I'm to weak…"_ she thought. _"I have to get stronger! Then I can beat Sakura and prove I'm the only one fit for Naruto!" _She then used he Gentle Fist to disable her ankle bracelet, and took off into the forest.

------At the Hidden Leaf Gate-----

Naruto arrived at the gate to find everyone all ready there.

"You're late dobe."

"Sauske! Grandma let you out after all!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah. Thanks…"

"Is the great Sauske Uchiha thanking me for something? Can you say it a little louder?" joked Naruto.

"Don't push it." replied Sauske dully. Naruto smiled.

"Can I get everyone's attention please!" he yelled. Everyone got quiet and looked at the orange clad ninja. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your leader in this war." he said.

"Wait a minute, you're the demon fox!" yelled one man.

"Yeah! How do we know you won't turn on us!?" said another.

"Hey! Naruto is-"

"It's okay Bushy Brow." Naruto said to Rock Lee. "If they don't trust me, they can go home." Before they could respond a deep voice came from behind the two men.

"**I don't know why you're afraid of kit. I should be the one you worry about."** said the demon fox. The two men turned around and got a good look before urinating and running off. **"That just made my day."** said a smiling Kyuubi.

"Don't scare away my troops!" yelled Naruto.

"**Those assholes had it coming."** said Kyuubi as he went back into Naruto's mind.

"Anyway" started Naruto "You will protect each other and follow my orders without question. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" replied the troops.

"Alright, let's move out!" exclaimed Naruto as he and his army dashed into the woods.

-----In the forest somewhere-----

"GAH!" yelled the sharkman Kisame as he was thrown against a tree.

"You betta step ya game up, if ya wanna beat me dog!" said the mysterious man.

"Damn you…Eight Tails…" said Kisame as he lost consciousness.

"I'm not Eight-O, I'm Kirabi, the Killer Bee, fool!" he said proudly. He then walked off mumbling something about a rap album selling one million copies in one week.

-----3 hours later-----

Hinata had been running for a long time. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept running. Then upon hearing something move, she stopped. What ever it was, it was coming from behind a tree to her left. She turned her Byakugan on to see a beat up sharkman shakily getting to his feet. She immediately recognized his cloak.

"_He's from the Akatsuki!" _she thought. _"Their the ones who want Naruto's Tailed Beast…That's it! They collect Tailed Beasts! If I can get one, then Naruto will love me!"_ she concluded. Kisame ran off and she followed. After a little while he stopped at a big boulder. _"What's he doing?"_ thought Hinata. He then put his hand on the boulder and it opened up. Before he could walk in, he was jabbed in the neck and knocked out again. Hinata then ran inside with her handy dandy Byakugan on, and located a basement full of unbelievably high chakra. She found her way into the basement where there where 9 giant containers, but only 7 were full. They all had small compartments one could walk into also. With a special code that is. "These must be the Tailed Beasts." she said. "More tails more power." She then walked up to the container marked 7. She normally wouldn't be able to undo the code, but her Byakugan made it possible. Upon undoing the code, an alarm went off. A man with a half black and half white face ran in. He wore an Akatsuki cloak and had something that resembled a venus flytrap around his head.

"STOP!" both faces yelled. But it was to late. Hinata ran into the small compartment, and the man (or men) watched helplessly as the chakra emptied into it. Immediately after the door opened he was impaled in killed by a blue claw of chakra.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I was a week late. I've been really busy and my mom took my laptop. But I only have two weeks of school left. Then the updates will be flawless. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Reviews

troth5: Yea I'll try not to let it happen again

gilmaxter: Glad ur interested!

Blue Element: Sorry I just couldn't think of a better role 4 him lol

Gravenimage: Here's ur update! It's kinda short though...

* * *

Chapter 10

_Th__oughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

It was night time, and the moon was high in the sky. Naruto and his army had gotten pretty far, but there was no use continuing in the dark, so they set up camp. Naruto and Neji volunteered to keep guard.

"So Neji, how have you been lately?" asked Naruto.

"Not bad." replied Neji.

"Not bad? Your life must be great right now! Every time I see you, your smiling!" said Naruto. "Why might that be? Something really good must've happened!" Neji blushed.

"Well I guess my life is a little better since Tenten moved in with me…"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Naruto. "I just knew you two had something going on!."

"What about you, Naruto? I've seen you and Sakura hanging around together a lot lately." said Neji. Naruto blushed this time.

"Well me and Sakura are going out…"

"And."

"And she lives with me…"

"And."

"And we kinda had sex…a few times…" said Naruto, who was quite red. Neji chuckled.

"I figured that you were doing something in that house. I don't see you in the morning training." he said. Naruto smiled.

"You got me." said Naruto. Just then an explosion occurred and blew up a tent. The others immediately ran out of their tents.

"Who was in that tent!?" yelled Shikimaru. "Was it…"

"It was Kenny McCormick!" yelled Kiba.

"Oh my god! Somebody killed Kenny!" yelled Neji.

"Those bastards!" exclaimed Naruto. "Who did this!?" he yelled. Slowly, five figures walked out of the dark forest. It was the Sound 5, all in their Curse Mark 2 Stage. Choji gasped.

"But aren't they dead!?"

------In Tsunade's Office------

Tsunade was very tired as she was still doing paperwork, late at night. She put her pen down and rubbed her temples.

"This is more trouble than it's worth." she said as she laid back. As she closed her eyes, she heard an ear-splitting scream.

"LADY TSUNADE!!!"

"Shizune!" exclaimed Tsunade. She ran as fast as she could to Shizune's room. She looked in and saw Shizune lying in a puddle of blood. "SHIZUNE!!!" yelled Tsunade. She ran in, but before she could get to her, she heard the door close behind her. When she turned around, she was constricted by chakra draining wires. "What's this!?" she yelled.

"I was posing as the corpse of your little apprentice. But don't be fooled. I did kill her."

"YOU MONSTER!!! I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!" yelled an enraged Tsunade.

"I don't think so." said the figure as he appeared in front of Tsunade.

Her eyes widened. "Y-You…" she stammered.

"Hello Tsunade." said Danzo.

* * *

**Here's 10. Sorry it's so short. I'm not being lazy, promise. This is just what I call a cliffhanger chapter. It's so you can let it sink in that 5 charcters have been resurected, 1 Hokage might be dead, and 2, I mean 1 important character has died. Sorry Kenny. Expect an update next weekend! P.S. It won't be another "cliffhanger chapter".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. At all.

Reviews:

gilmaxter: yea it never will get old lol

naru-ca-titan: yea not one of my favorite words to spell either =P

vegito89000: thanx!

Gravenimage: Here's 11

* * *

Chapter 11

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

Naruto was appalled by what he was seeing. These guys couldn't be alive! They were killed a long time ago, when they were chasing after Sasuke! But there they stood! Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon & Ukon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro! They didn't look to pleased to see them again either.

"_Earth Style: Boulder Throw!!_" yelled Jirobo as he threw a giant rock at Chouji.

"_Human Boulder!_" yelled Chouji as he turned into a giant ball and attacked the boulder. The impact shattered it to tiny pieces. "Everyone, stay back! I got him!" said Chouji.

"Come on then, fat boy!" yelled Jirobo.

Neji and Kidomaru were also fighting.

"_Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!!!_" said Neji as he thrust his palm forward. Kidomaru was forced back and hit several trees.

"Wha-What was that!? You couldn't do any long range attacks last time!" said Kidomaru

"If that surprises you, you're in for som big surprises." said Neji as he charged at Kidomaru.

"GAHHH!!!" yelled Sakon. Akamaru had dug his fangs into Sakon/Ukon's leg.

"GET THIS FUCKING DOG OFF OF ME!!!" yelled Ukon. Sakon and Ukon split apart and Ukon kicked Akamaru away.

"_Piercing Fang!_" yelled Kiba as he rushed at Sakon. Sakon jumped out of the way as Ukon prepared to attack, but he was tackled to the ground by Akamaru. "This is getting fun!" said Kiba as Akamaru turned into a Man-Beast Clone.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru laid on the ground looking at the moon.

"You're not gonna let me go are you?"

"Nope." Shikamaru had caught Tayuya in the Shadow Possession jutsu, and they were both lying on the ground staring lazily at the moon.

"I fucking hate you." said Tayuya.

"I know." replied Shikamaru.

On the other side of the forest, Sasuke and Kimimaro were fighting it out.

"Gn!" Sasuke grunted as he was punched in the stomach.

"Die traitor! _Dance of the Clematis: Flower!_" shouted Kimimaro as his entire forearm turned into a bone drill.

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto then used his Rasengan to destroy the drill.

"Thanks." said Sasuke.

"No problem." responded Naruto.

"Looks like I get to kill the leader too." said Kimimaro.

"You can try!" said Naruto as he prepared to make some shadow clones.

"I got this, Naruto." said Sasuke. "MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!"

------In Konoha-------

Ino was going to see Tsunade to ask where Shizune is, as it was her shift in the hospital. She knocked on the office door and the voice on the other side replied: "Enter." Ino proceeded to enter Tsunade's office. "Is there a problem?" asked Tsunade.

"Do you know where Shizune is? It's time for her shift, but she hasn't shown up yet." said Ino.

"Shizune's on a mission right now, she won't be back for a while." said Tsunade. Ino then took out a kunai and threw it at Tsunade, who barely dodged it. "What is the meaning of this!?" asked a bewildered Tsunade.

"You're not Lady Tsunade! The real Tsunade knows Sakura is on house arrest, so Shizune and I are the only advanced doctors in the hospital! She would never send Shizune on a mission at this time!" said Ino.

"You've got a big mouth, girl. I'd rather it be shut permanently!" said the imposter Tsunade as she dashed towards Ino. Before Ino could react, she received a overly powerful punch in the gut.

"_That's Lady Tsunade's strength…"_ thought Ino as she lost consciousness.

"Sai." said the imposter. Sai then appeared.

"Sir." he replied.

"Take the girl away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Danzo-sensei." replied Sai. Danzo looked surprised.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I've developed…feelings for her." said Sai.

"Feelings!? You don't have emotions! I got rid of them!" shouted Danzo.

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

"The demon again!? He messes up everything! I'll be glad when he's dead!" said an angered Danzo.

"Wha-What?" stuttered Sai.

"That's right! Fox boy is going to die tonight!" said Danzo as he grabbed Sai by his neck. "And you will either be dead or in severe pain!" said Danzo as he proceeded to repeatedly punch Sai in the chest as hard as he could. Sai tried to yell, but it was no use. Danzo's grip on his neck was to tight. Blood started to flow freely out of Sai's mouth. When Sai's chest caved in, Danzo dropped him. "Pyro! Mino!" said Danzo. Two ninja appeared before him. "Take the girl and the traitor away. I have matters to attend to."

* * *

**Expect another update this week! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Don't own Naruto at all.

Reviews:

jj: Thanx

naruto ultimate rasengan: you gotta look for the clues to understand. Read Ino's thought before she gets knocked out. Read exactly what happens to Tsunade. Anyway the answer is in this chapter. yes Danzo is a pain in the ass, and what's wrong with my grammar?

Gravenimage: Thanx again! lol

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

The fight continued in the forest. The Sound Five were losing, as Konoha's forces were too much for them. All of them were sprawled out on the ground unconscious. And Kimimaro lay on the ground…dead. The genjutsu of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan was too much for him to handle. Sasuke wiped the blood out of his eyes, and stumbled a little, but caught himself.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

"Looks like these guys are knocked out." stated Naruto.

"Yeah, guys." said Sasuke. Naruto gave him a confused look, and Sasuke pointed at Tayuya. Naruto looked at her, then realized what was wrong. The rest of the unconscious Sound ninja were on the ground, covered with blood, and breathing heavily. Tayuya was on the ground, spotless, breathing quite calmly, and…snoring? And beside her, Shikamaru was also sleeping.

"Wow Shikamaru may be the laziest guy on Earth." said Naruto.

"He maybe, but what he did was for a good cause." said Neji.

"How so?" asked Choji.

"He left one Sound ninja perfectly conscious and under his control for interrogation. Because if you haven't noticed, a certain person is missing." said Neji.

"Orochimaru." said Shino.

"Precisely." said Neji. The sunrise came as Shikamaru and Tayuya both yawned lazily.

"That was a good nap." said Shikamaru.

"Fuck yeah." said Tayuya. "Wait a minute!" she said as she looked around and saw all her comrades on the ground, and the Konoha ninja approaching her. "Fuck." she said.

"Where's Orochimaru? What's he planning?" asked Naruto. Tayuya glared at him. She started to answer and then came:

"Don't you dare, Tayuya." Tayuya's eyes became large, and everyone turned around. It was Kimimaro! He was alive! But he was different…he now had six arms, two heads, and it seemed he had gained a considerable amount of weight.

"Y-You didn't!" said a shocked Tayuya.

"I did." said Kimimaro. "The Uchiha's Sharingan had me close to death. By taking the other three's remaining life force, not only did I get my energy back, but I have also become much stronger!"

"You monster! How could you do that to your teammates!?" yelled Naruto.

"You're the only monster here, fox boy!" said Kimimaro. Naruto glared at him angrily. Chakra started to swirl in his hand.

"Naruto, don't!" shouted Shikamaru. But Naruto paid no mind. He ran at Kimimaro full throttle.

"_Rasengan!!!_" he yelled as he charged the ball of chakra towards him. Before he could hit him, Kimimaro grabbed both of his arms. Bone drills then formed on his other four arms.

"_Dance of Clematis: Quadruple Flower!_" he yelled. Naruto's eyes became wide as Kimimaro jammed the four drills into Naruto's stomach.

"NARUTO!!!" yelled Sasuke.

-------In Konoha------

Tsunade walked into her office and in a big poof, there stood Danzo.

"After all these years, I will finally become Hokage!" he said. A man then appeared in the office. "What is it, Orochimaru?" asked Danzo. "It had better be important. I'm very busy."

"I'm sure you are." said Orochimaru. "But I think you might want to hear this."

"What is it?"

"The Kyuubi has been eliminated." said Orochimaru with a grin.

"Great! Now no one can oppose my power!" said Danzo.

"You mean Tsunade and two brat's powers." said Orochimaru. Danzo shot him a glare. "Anyway, I take it you'll hold up on our deal?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, you can experiment on whom ever you like." he replied.

"Thank you very much, Sixth Hokage." said Orochimaru sarcastically.

"Yes, everything is going perfectly…no Tsunade, no Uzumaki, no Kyuubi, no Akatsuki-"

"Wrong." said a masked figure who dropped from the ceiling.

------At Naruto's house------

After being released from jail with Sasuke, Karin went to stay at Naruto's house, until Sasuke returned.

"-and that's how I met Sasuke." finished Karin.

"Wow." said Sakura. "You two have been through a lot together.

"Apparently, so have you and Naruto." said Karin as she pointed to the pictures on Naruto's wall. Sakura was in almost all of them. She smiled.

"Yeah, we have." Karin then gasped. "What is it?" asked Sakura.

"The baby just kicked!" said Karin.

"Really? How far along are you?" asked Sakura.

"About five months, I think." replied Karin. Sakura then gazed away.

"_I wonder if Naruto and I will have a baby…"_ she thought. She then reached for her cup of tea, and the cup cracked.

"What happened?" asked Karin.

"I have a feeling something bad has happened…." said Sakura.

* * *

**Goin out of town Friday. I'll try to update Thursday, but no promises. If you don't get it Thursday, then Monday or Tuesday. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way.

Only 3 reviews? =(

Reviews: 

Gravenimage: Thanx again!

gilmaxter: glad u think so!

TheAuthorofTime: Never gets old! lol

* * *

Chapter 13

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

"And that's it for the Nine Tailed Fox! I don't think Lord Orochimaru would care if I chose to kill the rest of you either." said Kimimaro. "And afterwards, I can absorb your energy too, Tayuya."

"Don't you dare come near me, asshole!" Tayuya retaliated. Naruto's body lay there, motionless. Everyone expected it to disappear any moment. But it didn't. They expected Naruto to appear out of nowhere, and take Kimimaro down. But he didn't.

"You killed Naruto…my friend! My rival! I can not let you live!" yelled Rock Lee as he removed his leg weights one by one. "This is for you, Naruto!"

"Lee! No!" shouted Neji.

"Eight Inner Gates! Sixth Gate! Open!!!" Rock Lee dashed at Kimimaro at speeds that couldn't be tracked by the naked eye. He appeared in front of him and gave him the hardest punch he could dish out. Yet, Kimimaro didn't flinch the tiniest bit. "What!?" said a bewildered Rock Lee.

"You see…with Kidomaru's powers I can harden parts of my body so I don't take damage from your little attacks." explained Kimimaro. "And with Jirobo's strength, I can do this!" He then proceeded to punch Rock Lee with three of his arms. It sent him flying backwards and crashing into multiple trees.

"Oh no, Lee! Someone that knows medical jutsu, go help him!" yelled Choji. A female troop ran to Rock Lee.

"Oh no you don't." said Kimimaro. As he took a step forward, he heard a poof. He turned around and Naruto's body was no longer there. A red cloud of smoke drifted away from where the body was.

"It really was a fake!" said Shikamaru.

"But how?" wondered Shino.

"_Checkmate."_ thought Sasuke.

"There's just no fucking way that was s shadow clone..." said Kimimaro.

------In Konoha-------

"W-Who are you!?" stuttered Danzo. The figure slowly took the mask off.

"Those eyes! You are Madara Uchiha!" exclaimed Orochimaru.

"Impossible! He died decades ago!" contradicted Danzo.

"Oh but I am here and very much alive." said Madara. He then grabbed Danzo by his throat and started to choke him.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" yelled Danzo as he struggled to free himself.

"I'm very angry." started Madara. "First, someone steals the Seven Tails from me, then you get the Kyubbi killed! And you see I'm not happy. If I'm not happy, NO ONE IS!!!" Blood then splashed everywhere as Danzo's neck was crushed. "You're next, Orochimaru." said Madara. He then punched Orochimaru in the stomach as hard as he could. But Orochimaru was fast enough to shed his skin and escape out of the window. "I'm not really in the mood for games." stated Madara as he walked towards the window. But then he heard a voice. He stopped and listened. It seemed to be coming from Orochimaru's old skin. Madara looked through it and found a headpiece.

"Lord Orochimaru! Come in! Come in!" said the voice.

"What is it?" asked Madara, who was impersonating Orochimaru.

"Uzumaki and the Kyuubi are still alive!" the voice said.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Madara.

"The Uzumaki that was here was actually some kind of super shadow clone or something!" said Kimimaro.

"Good." said a smirking Madara as he crushed the headpiece.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was moving through Konoha at high speed.

"This body won't be able to hold against an elite Uchiha like him." he thought. "The one time I need a body with super strength, Tsunade isn't around! Who could I possibly…of course! That brat apprentice of hers! Perfect!" And thus, Orochimaru set off to find Sakura, in hopes of taking her body.

------In Naruto's house------

"Wow you were actually scared of Naruto-kun when you first met him?" asked Sakura.

"Of course I was!" replied Karin. "He was so freakin intimidating. He just stood there and stared at me, and I seriously thought he was gonna kill me! But he spared me though…" she finished.

"_That's my Naruto-kun. He must have sensed she had a baby with her or something."_ thought Sakura. _"Any other ruthless ninja would have killed her if she had a baby or not…What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as Naruto-kun…"_ she then snapped out of her daze and looked at Karin, who looked completely shocked. "What is it?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Orochimaru…he's back. And he's on his way here!" said Karin.

"Here? But he's supposed to be…No. He couldn't have." Sakura thought about her cup cracking earlier. She ran outside as fast as she could.

"Sakura-"

"Stay there! You're in no condition to fight!" yelled Sakura. She then felt something warm and wet on her neck. She turned around to see Orochimaru, with his elongated tongue on her neck. Sakura violently pulled his tongue out of his mouth. Another one then grew back.

"Very violent today, are we?" said Orochimaru.

"Where's Naruto-kun and the others!?" she asked.

"Can't tell you much about the other Leaf ninja. But I can tell you your beloved fox boy is dead.'' Orochimaru said grinning.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!" yelled an angry Sakura.

"I have no reason to lie to you, now do I?" said Orochimaru.

Sakura looked down. _"No…Naruto-kun you can't be dead…you said you wouldn't leave me…"_ Orochimaru took this time to attack her so she couldn't fight back when he took her body. This resulted in him being punched harder then he had ever been punched in his life. Sakura looked up quickly. There stood Naruto. Her Naruto. In his Two Tailed form. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled. Naruto turned around and gave her that foxy grin she loved more than anything in the world. Except of course he had those scary fangs.

* * *

**Sorry about this update being so late. My internet connection has been really screwed up lately. But it's fixed now. I'm going to update again either sometime tonight or tomorrow. Please review! I need more than 3 per chapter lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Reviews:

gilmaxter: thanx alot for that i appreciate it.

Gravenimage: thanx again!

airnaruto45: the main plot is coming soon

Ponchopanda: Thanx! keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 14

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_Jutsu_

Sakura stood there and stared. She couldn't believe it. That was her boyfriend! Alive! She wanted to run up and kiss him right then and there, but she knew when he had the fox cloak on, he meant business. She knew he could control himself in the two-tailed state he was in, but she didn't want to get in the way. Orochimaru stood up.

"Damn you! You're supposed to be dead!" he said.

"I knew about you and Danzo's little plan from the start." stated Naruto. "Me and Sasuke have always been one step ahead."

"How!?" asked a frustrated Orochimaru.

"When Danzo told me of this supposed war, Kyuubi was able to read his mind. So I told Sasuke to have a clone of me prepared, if something turned up that we didn't hear from Danzo. And of course you ended up not showing up. So I signaled Sasuke to release the clone and I filled it with some of Kyuubi's chakra to make it more durable, like a real body. Then I rushed back here just in time, so I could kill you." explained Naruto.

"How dare you think that you can kill me! No matter. When I have the girl's body, I will make sure none of you survive!" said Orochimaru.

"You'll have to get through me first!" shouted Naruto.

"Gladly." replied Orochimaru. His body then started to change and mutate into something hideous and disastrous.

"_What is he doing!?" _thought Sakura. Her eyes widened as she looked up at what Orochimaru had become. His transformation was complete. He had transformed himself into a giant seven headed snake.

"So this is the Hydra technique…" said Naruto. Orochimaru's body appeared in the open mouth of the middle serpent's head.

"DIE!!!" yelled Orochimaru, as the snake whipped it's gigantic tail at Naruto and Sakura, who both dodged. Naruto used his two chakra tails to sling shot himself off a tree and towards the middle head.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out!" yelled Sakura. Naruto turned to find another one of the snake's heads with it's mouth wide open, coming towards him. Before he could react, he was swallowed whole by the serpent. "NO!!!" cried Sakura.

"Sorry, but there's no way the Nine Tailed brat could still be alive. He's being killed by poison as we speak." Orochimaru said, smirking. Sakura paid no attention. She ran towards the snake, prepared to rip it's guts out to get Naruto. But then she saw a buldge form in it's throat. "What?" said a confused Orochimaru. The seventh snake head then exploded. Blood went everywhere as Sakura covered her face. She opened her eyes to find Naruto in front of her. She instantly became terrified. This wasn't just Naruto. He had advanced to his Four Tailed form. Last time she saw him like this, he was mindless and he attacked her too. She always had nightmares she would see him like this again.

He turned around to face Orochimaru. He then stood on his hind legs and made a hand sign. About one hundred more Four Tailed Narutos appeared. Sakura shuddered. Was he going to attack her again?

"Sakura-chan…can you help me out?" asked Naruto. Sakura was speechless. He was talking! Before, all he could do is growl and roar!

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" she asked.

"Of course." replied Naruto. All of Naruto's clones charged at the giant snake. Naruto whispered something to Sakura.

"Got it." she said as she put her gloves on. She ran at the snake also. Naruto stayed back, hidden in the trees, and started to concentrate his chakra into a small compacted ball.

Sakura jumped onto one of the clones, who used his tails to launch her towards Orochimaru. She prepared to deliver a solid punch to Orochimaru's face, but he stopped her by constricting her with one of the snake's tongues.

"You're mine now, little girl!" said Orochimaru. Sakura looked up at him and smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "What's this!?" yelled a bewildered Orochimaru. Before he could start looking for Sakura again, he felt himself being crushed by incredible force. Sakura had used her super strength to forcibly close the middle snake's mouth, effectively trapping Orochimaru inside for the time being.

"Naruto-kun! Go!" Sakura yelled, as she jumped out of the way.

"_Four Tailed Menacing Ball!!!"_ yelled Naruto as he shot the gigantic blast at the six headed snake. Orochimaru emerged on top of the middle snake's head.

"SHIT!!!" he yelled as he saw the large blast. But it was to late. It hit him full power and there was a gigantic explosion. Naruto caught Sakura as she fell out of the sky. The smoke cleared and there was nothing left but a giant crater. Orochimaru was finally gone for good.

"You're my hero once again." said a smiling Sakura as she kissed her four tailed boyfriend on the cheek. Naruto returned the smile and licked her face. "Was that really necessary?" she asked as fox saliva dripped down her face.

"Sorry. It's my fox instinct." said Naruto.

"Really…" said Sakura. She then started to scratch his stomach. Naruto rolled on his back and his leg started twitching. He was enjoying every second of this. "I always wanted a puppy when I was little. Now I've got my own little fox!" she said smiling. Karin stared out of the window.

"Wow… I need to go find a camera!" she said as she started to search Naruto's house for a camera.

------In the forest------

Kimimaro had defeated everyone. Only Sasuke remained standing. Tayuya stood still behind him.

"_I don't think using the Mangekyo Sharingan again so soon would be a good idea…"_ Sasuke thought.

"This is it for you! Die traitor!" cried Kimimaro as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke prepared to use a Chidori, but Kimimaro suddenly stopped in his tracks. He then turned into stone and crumbled into dust.

"_Naruto…you did it."_ thought Sasuke. Tayuya looked at her hands.

"How am I still here?" she asked.

"I'm keeping you alive. Orochimaru did teach me the Reanimation techinique you know." said Sasuke.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" Tayuya questioned.

"I want you to heal everybody. I know about the healing music you can play with your flute. In return I think I can pull some strings to get you back to life permanently." said Sasuke.

"Deal!" Tayuya quickly replied. She then got her flute and started to play a slow soothing melody. Everyone's wounds started to heal up, and one by one, the Konoha ninja began to stand.

"We're healed. How?" asked Neji.

"How is she still here?" asked Kiba.

"I'll answer the questions later! Now hurry! We need to get back to Konoha!" said Sasuke.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter, like I promised! I'm halfway finished with 15 so expect it in a few days.**


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews: 8

Gravenimage: thanx!

gillmaxter: thanx!

rokrboy13: really glad u like it!

airnaruto45: not full fox just half fox. all nine tails is full fox :)

dbtiger63: Yea I really miss the old days when Sasuke and Naruto used to work together

Djmidziulis: thanx alot!

mikkilou2 (2): thanx for the 2 reviews! glad ur in to it!

* * *

Chapter 15

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

A few hours later, the Konoha squad arrived back in the village. Sasuke looked around for any sign of Orochimaru.

"Neji, can you see any strange chakra?" asked Sasuke as Neji activated his Byakugan. He scanned over the area a few times before deactivating his Byakugan.

"Well?" asked Kiba.

"There's no sign of an unusual chakra around here." concluded Neji. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought. After a few seconds, he opened them again.

"I'll go see Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru, I want you to find Naruto and tell him we're back. He might have gotten to Orochimaru already." said Sasuke as he left.

"Troublesome…" mumbled Shikamaru.

"I'm coming too." stated Tayuya.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why the fuck do you think? You're gonna buy me some damn food! You try being dead for a few years and see how the hell you feel!" she said.

"Why me?" said Shikamaru, talking to himself.

"Because I fucking said so! Now hurry up! I'm hungry damnit!" she replied. Shikamaru sighed and took off with Tayuya, to check the training grounds first.

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage Mansion and realized there were no Anbu in front of the building like there usually was. He dashed inside and checked the rooms, finding no one. He quickly made his way to Tsunade's office and entered the room to find an unpleasant sight.

"Hello, Sasuke." said he man in the room. Sasuke's eyes widened. Confusion was written all upon his face.

"You…I killed you!" said Sasuke.

------On the Training Grounds------

"Well he's not here." said Shikamaru.

"No shit." said Tayuya. "How do you not know where your fucking teammate is!?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question, damnit! Just go find the boy! I'm starving over here! Shit!" yelled Tayuya.

"Okay, okay…Sheesh." said Shikamaru. "We'll try Ichiraku Ramen next."

"Yes! Food!" said Tayuya as they took off. They arrived at the ramen stand and walked inside.

"Welcome to-"

"One large bowl of whatever you got!" interrupted Tayuya.

"Um, okay…" said the owner.

"What the hell!?" said another voice. Shikamaru turned around, and Tayuya paid no mind, as she wasted no time in getting the fresh ramen in her stomach.

"Oh this is such a drag…" said Shikamaru. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were also there. And Temari didn't look to pleased.

"Didn't I kill her? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH A DEAD GIRL!?" yelled Temari, as Kankuro chuckled and Gaara continued to slowly eat his ramen.

"Look, this isn't what it seems. I-"

"I'm not affiliated with this loser. He's just buying my food." said Tayuya as she started her fifth bowl.

"Oh. I knew he wasn't stupid enough to cheat on me!" Temari proudly stated.

"_Women are so troublesome…"_ thought Shikamaru.

"Weren't you looking for somebody?" asked Tayuya as she stuffed her face.

"Oh yeah! Hey old man! Have you seen Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Can't say I have." replied the Ichiraku owner.

"Damnit…" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Did you check his house?" asked Temari.

"That's it! Thanks!" he said as he kissed Temari on the cheek and left.

"Wow, your boy's not that bright." said Tayuya. Temari grined.

"He couldn't survive without me!" she stated.

------In Tsunade's Office------

Sasuke took out his katana and got in an attacking position.

"How are you still alive?" asked Sasuke.

"You can put that down, I'm not here to fight." said Madara.

"Answer me!" yelled Sasuke.

"If you insist, Sasuke Uchiha. You see, that Amaterasu you shot at me surprised me. If I had saw it earlier, I could have easily stopped it. You see, even I can take damage from the black flames. But it didn't kill me, I was only put out of commission for a short time." explained Madara.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, still prepared to attack.

"I don't think that's the question you want to ask. Haven't you noticed someone's missing?" said Madara.

"Where is she!?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"I would love to tell you, but I don't know." Madara stated.

"You're lying!" yelled Sasuke.

"I can argue with you all day about how I really don't know, but I have matters to attend to." said Madara as he vanished. Sasuke put his katana back.

"_Karin might be able to find her chakra…" _thought Sasuke as he jumped out of the window towards Naruto's house.

------Outside of Naruto's House------

Sasuke arrived to see someone else was also in front of Naruto's house.

"Shikamaru?"

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I was just going to get Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Just now? What have you been doing this whole time?" asked Sasuke.

"Searching." replied Shikamaru. "And wondering what could've made that." he said as he pointed to the gigantic crater behind the house. Sasuke stared at it for a while.

"We need to-"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sasuke turned around to see Karin charging at him. His eyes widened as she jumped in his arms making him stumble and almost fall. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she kissed him continuously.

"Karin…why are you so heavy?" asked Sasuke as he struggled not to drop her. She then gave him a deathly glare.

"Oh I don't know Sasuke. Maybe it's the BABY YOU PUT IN MY DAMN STOMACH!!!" she yelled.

"Didn't need to hear that…" said Shikamaru. "I'll just go get Naruto." he said as he walked towards the door.

"I don't think you wanna do that." said Karin. "He's kinda busy…"

"He'll be okay." said Shikamaru. He walked in the house and about five seconds later, they heard Shikamaru scream. He ran back outside full speed. He sat there huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Told ya." said Karin.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto…and Sakura…are doing it…" he said between breaths. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto! Get your ass out here!" shouted Sasuke.

"**He'll come when he's damn ready!" **came Kyuubi's voice. Sakura squealled. A chair came flying through the wall, leaving a giant hole. Sasuke and Shikamaru turned red as a tomato from what they saw. A completely nude Sakura sat there beating the life out of the poor fox. She looked up and saw the two staring at her, which made her angrier. "YOU PERVERTS!!!" she yelled as she threw a bed at them. By the time they dodged and looked back, Sakura was already dressed. Karin punched Sasuke in the jaw.

"I AM THE ONLY NAKED BODY YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING AT!!!" she yelled.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." said the angry Sakura, who had Kyuubi under her arm, choking him the best she could.

"I'm over here…" said Naruto. Everyone turned to see Naruto under the thrown bed. "Can somebody get me some clothes?" he asked. After Sakura healed Naruto's wounds and gave him some clothes, they got back to Sasuke.

"What was so damn important that you had to interrupt us? We already took care of Orochimaru!" said Sakura.

"Problem solved. I'm going home." said Shikamaru.

"That's not it." said Sasuke.

"Damnit…" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Tsunade is missing. She might be dead." said Sasuke.

"What!?" said an astonished Sakura.

"I was wondering if you could try to sense her chakra, Karin." said Sasuke as he put her on her feet.

"If her chakra is too low, I won't be able to find it. But I'll try." she said.

"Me too." said Naruto, as he began to meditate. Soon he was in Sage Mode, and he proceeded to search for Tsunade's chakra. After a few minutes, he returned to normal.

"I couldn't find her." said Karin.

"Me either." said Naruto.

"**I could find her if you let me go…" **said Kyuubi. Sakura grunted, then released him from her deadly headlock. **"Now I smell like sweaty under arm…"** mumbled Kyuubi.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"**Nothing! Nothing! I'm looking!" **Kyuubi replied quickly. He closed his eyes and sniffed around. **"She's under ground level…underneath the place you call Hokage Mansion." **said Kyuubi. **"Her life force is faint. You better hurry."**

"Can't you teleport us there?" asked Naruto.

"**Look kit, I-" **A growl from Sakura got him to teleport them to the front of the mansion.

"This isn't the basement, damnit!" said Sakura. But Kyuubi wasn't listening. He had transformed into his true gigantic form.

"_Why is he still here?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Hello Kyuubi." said the figure in front of the mansion.

"**MADARA!!!"** yelled Kyuubi as the sky became dark.

* * *

**Well there's 15. Took me a while to write this one. In case you're confused, in this story, after Sasuke 'killed' Itachi and was resting at the Akasuki's hideout, when Madara showed his face and Itachi's Amaretsu shot at him out of Sasuke's eye, it did alot of damage to him. So Team Hawk left afterward and rested elsewhere, where Sasuke and Karin started having sex and stuff. Anyway, remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews: 5

Gravenimage: thanx!

airnaruto45: thanx glad u liked it

gilmaxter: lol im glad u think so

mikkilou2: lol theres a lot of lovey dovey comin

jayenator2.0: lol! thanx for the great review

* * *

Chapter 16

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsu_

Kyuubi bared his fangs and let out a menacing growl as Madara stood there and stared at him.

"How are you doing?" asked Madara very calmly.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW FUCKING WELL I'M DOING!!!"** yelled Kyuubi as he charged at Madara. Naruto reacted quickly as he entered Sage Mode and grabbed one of Kyuubi's tails, effectively restraining the demon fox. Kyuubi looked back with killer instinct in his eyes. Sakura backed up a step and Karin got closer to Sasuke. **"KIT LET GO OF MY TAIL!!" **growled Kyuubi.

"I can't let you run up there and attack him in blind fury, then get taken so he can rule the world!" said Naruto.

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KIT! THIS MAN IS PURE EVIL! HE MADE MY LIFE HELL! HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ME ATTACK THE VILLAGE!!!" **roared Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. His dad was right. It was him after all. This guy was the reason he got beat everyday as a child, and why he couldn't talk to his dad right now. Naruto thought about letting Kyuubi go get his revenge. But he knew Madara was to strong. He wouldn't put Kyuubi's life in danger for revenge. That's what the Pervy Sage taught him. **"KIT!"** cried the fox, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. **"LET GO OF MY TAIL!!!" **he yelled.

"…I can't." replied Naruto. Kyuubi glared at him.

"Aww. He's trying to save you." taunted Madara. And Kyuubi fell for it. He let out a fearsome growl and charged at Madara so fast, he swept Naruto off his feet.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Sakura. Naruto jumped on the fox's back and made a hand seal. In an instant, Kyuubi disappeared. Naruto fell to the ground screaming. Sakura ran as fast as she could to him, as did the others. Sasuke approached Madara and activated his Sharingan.

"Here to fight again, Sasuke?" Madara stated sarcastically. Sasuke grunted and attacked him. Naruto clutched his head and screamed in severe pain.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know!" said Sakura. She attempted to heal him, but a red spark shocked her. She tried again, with the same results. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you!?" she cried.

------In Naruto's mind------

Kyuubi was rampaging inside of Naruto, trying to get back out. Naruto appeared in his subconscious.

"Settle down!" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi stopped and glared at Naruto. He grabbed him with one of his tails and brought him to eye level.

"**I believed in you, kit…You said we would take him down…" **said Kyuubi.

"Exactly. We. You charged at him recklessly. He could've just warped away with you!" said Naruto. Kyuubi grunted.

"**Fine, I'll give you some of my chakra."** said Kyuubi.

"What?" said Naruto. Kyuubi then started forcibly pushing chakra into Naruto, causing him to yell out in pain.

------Back outside------

Red chakra began to engulf Naruto, and pushed Sakura away. She stared in horror, as Naruto's skin began to tear away. Sasuke and Madara turned to look. Naruto was slowly growing fox tails. He was at his fifth tail and the sixth one was starting to grow.

"Is that really Naruto?" asked a shocked Shikamaru.

"_I can tell he's not in control…these transformations could kill him like this! I've got to stop him!"_ thought Sakura. _"I need a seal but Kakashi-sensei is on a mission and Lady Tsunade isn't here…what do I do, what do I do?" _she wondered. Naruto started to grow larger as a seventh tail started to form.

"Looks like Kyuubi still wants to play." said Madara. "Too bad that he won't be able to control the boy, if he can't handle that much chakra at one time. He'll become a mindless beast and destroy everything." said Madara. Sasuke's eyes became wide in realization.

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!!!" yelled Sasuke. Karin and Shikamaru quickly rushed away, but Sakura stayed.

"Sakura, come on!" yelled Karin. Sakura sat down on the ground and closed her eyes.

------In Naruto's mind------

Kyuubi continued to push his chakra into Naruto.

"**You're gonna thank me for this later, kit…" **said Kyubbi.

"HEY!!!" Kyuubi looked up and his jaw dropped. A larger than life Sakura had appeared in Naruto's subconscious. And she did not look happy.

"PUT MY HUNK DOWN!!!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"**I-"**

"I'M NOT GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN, DAMNIT." she threatened. Kyuubi quickly surrendered Naruto to her.

"What do you know. The big bad demon fox is scared of a giant girl." said Madara, who had just appeared. Inner Sakura gave him a deathly glare. She tightened her grip on Naruto, and stepped back, wanting to protect Naruto from anything Madara might try to do. Kyuubi let out a deadly howl and lunged at Madara.

"STOP!!!" yelled Inner Sakura. But Kyuubi kept going. And with one swift punch from Madara, Kyuubi flew back and landed on his side. "YOU'RE JUST AS STUBBORN AS YOUR DAMN PARTNER!" said Inner Sakura as she dangled Naruto in the foxes face.

"It's getting a little crowded in here. You two really care for your friend." said Madara. Sasuke stood on Inner Sakura's shoulder.

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here if you don't want the fox yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I didn't come here to fight any of you, but you people are pretty difficult to talk to." said Madara. "Since the boy and the fox are no longer conscious, I want you two to deliver my message. Tell them that I will go collect the seven and eight tailed beasts, and only after I have them, will I come for the Nine Tailed Fox." Sasuke and Inner Sakura remained silent. "Make sure he gets some training in. I like a challenge." Madara said as he disappeared. Sasuke and Inner Sakura stared at Naruto in the latter's hand, before disappearing themselves.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm going on vacation next Friday so I'll probably update sooner. If I can't, then I'll update with 2 chapters when I get back. Tell me what you think about the story! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

Reviews: 8

Gravenimage: thanx!

Soulblazer87: lol yea

gilmaxter: Thanx!

jayenator2.0: haha randomness is cool =)

crystal (2): Glad u like the story! just dont hurt me lol

IndigoSkyFlying: yup. had to put inner sakura in there. she might make some more apperances later on

mikkilou2: haha make sure u read the next chapter then *wink wink*

* * *

Chapter 17

_Thoughts_

**Tailed Beast**

_Jutsu_

"**Kit! Kit! Can you hear me?" **Naruto opened his eyes and his vision was a little blurry. When his eyes got focused he saw the giant red fox staring down at him. **"Kit?"** he repeated as licked Naruto with his huge tongue. Naruto realized he was covered in fox saliva, and jumped up. **"I knew that would get you up."** said Kyuubi.

"That's disgusting!" yelled Naruto as he frantically wiped himself off.

"**Kit…I think I owe you an apol-…I mean an apo-.."** Kyuubi studdered.

"Huh?" said Naruo.

"**What I'm trying to say is I'm…well I'm…"** Naruto then chuckled. **"What's so funny?" **asked the demon fox.

"It's okay Kyuubi. I forgive you." he said.

"**Huh? You do?" **said the fox. Naruto laughed again at the confused look on his partner's face.

"Of course. It was a learning experience for you. I know this guy needs to be stopped, but you learned that revenge won't help you." he said. Kyuubi nodded. "We need to get a lot stronger too. I can only handle up to five tails. The more I can use, the better." said Naruto. Kyuubi smiled.

"**You may be annoying, but I almost like you kit."** he said. Naruto smiled too.

"If that's how you say you actually do like me, then likewise." he replied.

"**We can start working tomorrow."** said Kyuubi.** "But you need to wake up first. People are worried about you." **he said as he disappeared. Naruto then felt a pain surge through his head.

------In Konoha Hospital------

"You sure tha lil homie ain't dead?"

"Oh he's alive. Let me give him one more pluck…" Naruto opened his eyes and saw a hand with painted fingernails preparing to pluck him in the forehead. He turned his head and there stood none other than Tsunade.

"GRANDMA!!!" yelled Naruto happily as he jumped onto Tsunade.

"Told you he was alive." said Tsunade as she ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto looked at the man beside her. He was a large muscular black man who had braids, a tattoo on his cheek, and sported some dark glasses.

"Who's he?" asked Naruto.

"Haha!!! You can call me Killerbee! I'm the host of the one and only Eight Tailed Super Ox! But I just call him Eight-O!" said Killerbee.

"Eight-O?" said Naruto. The door then opened. An ox like creature, about five feet tall walked in. It had four horns, where one was cut off, and eight tails that resembled octopus tentacles. Three of the tails held ice cream cones.

"**You wanted strawberry, right Bee?"** he said as he gave Killerbee a cone. **"Chocolate for Lady Hokage, and vanilla for me!"**

"Thank you Hachibi." said Tsunade as she received her ice cream.

"Ice cream is good!

Ice cream is great!

Guess what's cold?

The ice cream I ate!…Yo!" rapped Killerbee.

"…"

"…"

"**Um…you're welcome Lady Hokage. So this is Kyuubi's host. Where is that lazy fox?"** asked the ox. Tsunade pointed on the other side of the bed Naruto was in earlier. Naruto turned around and he had to restrain himself from laughing. Sakura was sprawled out in a chair next to the bed. But that wasn't what was funny. Kyuubi must've been very tired when he left Naruto's mind earlier. Because he had somehow ended up sleeping in Sakura's lap.

"She doesn't know he's there, does she?" asked Naruto. Tsunade shook her head.

"I don't think he knows he's there." she replied. "Sakura's been sitting there waiting for you to wake up for two days."

"I'VE BEEN SLEEP TWO DAYS!?!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not so loud knucklehead! And yes, you have." Tsunade continued. After they rescued you, Sakura and the others came and saved me, Sai, and Ino and-"

"Sai, Ino, and I."

"Thanks for the grammar lesson, Sakura." Tsunade said dully, without turning around.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" said Naruto. Sakura gave him a tired smile.

"I think you might want this." said Tsunade as she gave Sakura a cup of coffee she poured from the other side of the room.

"Thank you." replied Sakura as she sipped out of the cup.

"Wait a minute. Where's….Sakura-chan, was that really necessary?" asked Naruto. In the chair where Sakura sat, nine red tails could be seen sticking from under her. And a muffled voice could be heard.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Sakura very innocently.

"_**Note to self: Don't piss of girl with pink hair."**_ thought Hachibi.

"Anyway…where is Sai and Ino? Are they okay?" asked Naruto.

"Ino is okay. Sai is downstairs resting. He needed immediate medical procedure." answered Tsunade.

"Oh…" replied Naruto. "What about Sasuke and Karin?"

"Karin is just fine. Her baby is two months along and she's handling herself pretty well." said Tsunade.

"_Wow, she really didn't know how far along she was…"_ thought Sakura.

"But Sasuke…" she said before she busted out laughing. Killerbee crossed his arms. Kyuubi's mumbled voice yelled out "animal cops."

"He's in a dumpster." said Tsunade as she caught her breath. Naruto became even more confused then usual.

"He called me a really bad name. Then after I beat him up, he tried to catch me on fire with his stupid little black flames! I showed that little shit a lesson." said Killerbee.

"Yeah, you have to beat some sense into Naruto every now and then." chuckled Naruto. Everyone laughed. Except Kyuubi, who was trying to play dead. It wasn't working. Naruto then looked around.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Where's Shizune?" he asked. Everyone became silent. Tsunade closed her eyes tightly.

"She's on a mission…" lied Tsunade. She didn't want to give Naruto a reason to go after Madara.

"Oh, okay." replied Naruto. He looked at Killerbee. "So exactly why are you here?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about-"

"That can wait until tomorrow." said Sakura as she got up. Kyuubi took in a huge gulp of air. Hachibi walked over to him.

"**You okay, bro? You look like you got an ass full." **laughed the ox.

"**Haha! Really damn funny! Make yourself useful and go run me some bathwater!" **yelled Kyuubi. Naruto chuckled as he picked up Sakura and jumped out of the window. Killerbee sighed.

"Give them a few hours together. Then you can attempt to talk to Naruto again. Watch what you say though. Sakura's got a bad temper." said Tsunade. Killerbee nodded.

"Come on, Eight-O! Lets go get some steak!" he said.

"**I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna hang out with Kyuubi a little while longer." **Hachibi said as he started the bathwater in the bathroom.

"**I really wish you wouldn't…"** said Kyuubi as he got a brush, some soap, and a knife. Tsunade chuckled and left the room. In the hospital hallway her watch beeped. She pressed a button and held it up to her mouth.

"What is it Kakashi?" she said. … "What!? Where!?" she replied. … "I'll be there as fast as I can!"

* * *

**Update for the week. It was supposed to be alot longer but i cut it in half because i didn't have the time to finish typing it. Thanks 4 the reviews! Keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Reviews: 6

Gravenimage: He is quite funny. lol

jayenator2.0: haha! thank you!

kidloco (2): lol everybody loves that

mikkilou2: haha u should like this one a little more

airnaruto45: lol yea they're the dastardly demon duo

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18_**

_**Tailed Beasts**_

_Thoughts_

_Jutsu_

In Konoha the streets were very lively as they knew nothing of the things that had transpired. The people walked around enjoying their nice day. Naruto and Sakura walked down the street together holding hands. A man then whispered to his friend after seeing the sight of the couple.

"Hey look, the demon is with that hot chick you like." the man whispered.

"WHAT??? WHERE!?" said the other man.

"Quiet down Burke!" whispered the other man. The man known as Burke was tall and skinny with neck length hair tied in a ponytail and wore some tight black pants and a white shirt stained with what seemed to be mustard. "Look right there. Walking into the ramen stand." The man named Burke looked over towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He gasped.

"That is Sakura! He must have her under some kind of jutsu or love potion, Borgin!" said Burke. The man named Borgin was very short and fat with a shaved head and had on some blue shorts and a gray shirt that was much to small.

"Love potion?" questioned the man called Borgin.

"It's possible…isn't it?" asked Burke.

"Harry Potter is not real. Get over it and come on if you want a chance with the girl!" said Borgin.

"Right!" replied Burke as they followed the two into the ramen stand.

Naruto had just finished his second bowl. He then stood up. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Only two bowls? Are you sick, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she put her hand on his head. Naruto chuckled.

"No, I just don't have much money with me!" he laughed. Sakura giggled.

"Well ramen isn't to healthy to eat 24/7 anyway." she said. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." she said as she held his hand. They turned around to see two men in front of them.

"Hi Sakura!" said Burke.

"Oh, hi um….."

"It's Burke! The one who you healed after I tried to fart into that lighter!" he said.

"Oh…yeah…I remember you." said Sakura.

"So are you doing anything this evening?" asked Burke.

"Actually I am. We're going to a picnic." replied Sakura.

"We are?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura. "And we have to get home now. I'll see you….yeah." she said as she pulled Naruto out with her.

"The jutsu is worse then I thought!" said Burke.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" said Borgin as they scurried out.

"Awkward…" said the Ichiraku owner.

About five minutes later, Naruto sighed.

"They're still following us Sakura-chan." he stated.

"Ok, I know how to get rid of them." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto around a corner. Borgin and Burke, who were very clearly hiding behind two trash cans, quickly followed. They turned the corner and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Naruto and Sakura stood in the middle of the street making out. They paid no mind to the passers stopping and taking pictures. They just kept on kissing. Then they suddenly disappeared and the small crowd dispersed.

A few blocks away Naruto and Sakura walked off laughing.

"Hey isn't that Karin?" said Naruto as he pointed at the pregnant red head looking down into an alley.

"Hey Karin." said Sakura as they walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Naruto." she said.

"You and still coming to the picnic?" Sakura asked.

"Picnic? You were serious?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I was. It'll be good relaxation." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm gonna drag Sasuke's lazy ass there." replied Karin.

"I am not lazy." came Sasuke's monotone voice. They looked down the alley to see the Uchiha climbing out of a dumpster. Naruto laughed harder than ever.

"Sasuke-kun, you smell like shit." said Karin as Sasuke walked up to them.

"I'm sure." he replied.

"Hey Sasuke, what did you call Killerbee to make him so pissed off?" asked Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not sure how calling him an 'unknown _figure_' is offensive…" stated Sasuke. "Then he just randomly shows up in Konoha, steals my wallet, then throws me in a dumpster!" he said. Naruto was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe. _"I had $33 in that wallet…"_ thought Sasuke. Sakura helped Naruto off the ground after he stopped laughing. His stomach then growled.

"Come on, let's go home so I can cook you some breakfast." said Sakura.

"Alright!" said Naruto happily as he scooped Sakura of the ground once more and leaped away.

"Why can't you pick me up and take me to our house all romantic like?" said Karin.

"Karin-chan…you're like 200 pounds now." Sasuke stated dully. Karin glared at him.

"Well you're supposed to be a damn super ninja! You should be able to pick me up even if I'm 1000 pounds!" she yelled.

"I better start weightlifting so I'll be ready for that when you're nine months along." said Sasuke. Before Karin could retaliate, another voice caught her attention.

"Hey there sexy." said the voice. Karin turned around and looked around before looking down. It was none other than Borgin.

"Sasuke, this poor overweight elf is talking to me!" she whined. Sasuke walked over and put his arm around Karin. He glared at Borgin with his Sharingan.

"She's mine. Go away." stated Sasuke.

"O-Ok!" Borgin exclaimed fearfully as he ran off.

"Does it really take some guy hitting on me just for you to show me some love?" asked Karin as she stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smirked. Karin smiled. "Now can you take me home?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. He then walked up to the street.

"Taxi!" he shouted.

A few blocks away, Borgin caught his breath.

"Damn that Uchiha…using that cursed baby inside Karin to brainwash her!" he said angrily.

"It must be some kind of jutsu or the Black Water Mist!" said Burke.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Borgin.

------In Naruto's House------

"Sakura-chan, those pancakes were great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You think so?" asked Sakura as she sat in Naruto's lap.

"I know so." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Naruto replied.

"How much do you love me?" she teased.

"More then…anything!" he said as she smiled.

"I love it when you tell me that." she said. "And since Kyuubi isn't here…" she said as she turned to face him. They shared a long kiss, then parted. Naruto smiled. They kissed again.

"The bedroom it is." said Naruto as Sakura stroked his whiskers. He picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

"Are you ever gonna let me walk again?" Sakura asked playfully as Naruto plopped her down on the bed.

"I'll think about it." replied Naruto. He got in the bed with her and they continued to kiss as they stripped their clothes. "I see you fixed the wall." he said as he caressed her beautiful pink hair.

"Yamato did it for me." she said as she scratched Naruto under his chin. He smiled at her and threw the covers over them to have some fun.

------In the field (a few hours later)------

Sasuke and Karin (mostly Karin) had just finished setting up the picnic while Kyuubi rolled around in the grass and chased butterflies.

"Where is that dobe?" said Sasuke. About 30 minutes later, Naruto and Sakura showed up. "About time." said Sasuke.

"Hehe. Sorry." said Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"_**Kit's not wearing his jacket! But that means he just…No! That's not fair! I wasn't there!"**_ he thought. After eating Sakura fell asleep, from lack of sleep in the hospital watching over Naruto. Kyuubi also fell asleep but this is because he had chased down multiple wild rabbits and eaten them and become full. Naruto and Sasuke stared amazed at how much Karin was eating. She ate more then both of them combined!

"Do all pregnant girls eat like this?" whispered Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure if the baby is just overweight or if Karin is just getting bigger by the minute!" Sasuke whispered back.

"How much does she weigh?" asked Naruto.

"200 pounds!" replied a whispering Sasuke.

"What was that Sasuke-kun??? DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!?" yelled Karin.

"No." replied Sasuke.

"YOU THINK I'M UGLY!!!" she screamed as she started to cry.

"No, I-"

"Sasuke-kun, I want some fish. And cake. And candy. And strawberries. And meatloaf. And soup." she said.

"I have a sandwich." said Sasuke.

"Okay, that'll work!" she said as she began to eat the sandwich.

"_I hope Sakura-chan doesn't get pregnant for a long time…" _Naruto thought.

"Please, someone help! My cat is stuck in a tree! Help her please!" came a voice from the forest. Naruto stood up.

"Just like our first missions. That cat still hasn't gotten away." he said laughing. Sasuke smirked. "I'll be right back." said Naruto as he walked towards the call. He got to the forest and looked around. "Hello? Ma'am? I'm here to save your cat!" he yelled.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around and his eyes widened.

"Hinata!?" he said, shocked. She then grabbed his arms, and her fingernails grew into claws as they dug into his skin.

"No one can interrupt us now, cutie." she said as slits appeared in her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! As a treat, when I reach 100 reviews, I'll update with two, maybe three chapters! Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews: 10

Gravenimage: Haha yea. Poor Karin XD

naru-ca-titan: yea it was quite demonic indeed.

airnaruto45: yes. lol

xNINJABLADE45x: lol maybe later

gilmaxter: thanks alot man i appreciate it

vegito89000: thanks

Starfire99: It's comedy relief from a romance comedy. If you think it's dumb then...ok. That's your opinion.

jayenator2.0: Lol that's alot of murderous talk

Djmidziulis: Thank you!

mikkilou2: All in good time my friend. Possibly.

* * *

Chapter 19

_Thoughts_

**Tailed Beast**

_Jutsu_

Naruto tried his best to pull away from Hinata's deadly grip, but couldn't seem to. Why was she so strong? Her strength was inhuman.

"Don't struggle, Naruto-kun. I'm here to save you from that pink haired witch." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto closer. Naruto glared at her and realized how different Hinata actually looked. She had extremely sharp fangs, her hair was even longer and slightly spiked, she had claws, slit pupils, and whiskers just like his! His eyes widened after seeing this. "That's right Naruto-kun. I'm a host, just like you. We are truly meant to be together." she said as she moved her face closer to his. He tried his best to get away but her grip was to strong.

"_Maybe if I go into Sage Mode.."_ Naruto thought. But just as he started to concentrate on his natural energy, Kyuubi appeared and tackled Hinata to the ground. "Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Damn kit, can you survive one fight without me?" **Kyuubi said. Naruto chuckled. When Hinata got back up, she looked normal again, though she still had the whiskers. Kyuubi was then knocked to the ground by an invisible force.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he scanned the area. He then spotted a white fox with seven tails standing in a tree. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the white fox before him.

"**Nanabi!?"** he exclaimed. The white fox remained silent and continued to glare at Kyuubi.

"So that's the Seven-Tailed Arctic Fox." said Naruto.

"**Not just the Seven-Tail…"** Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at him curiously. **"That's my mate."** Kyuubi finished. Naruto's eyes widened. Nanabi then charged off the tree and head butted Kyuubi with extreme force. Kyuubi slid back while keeping his ground.

"_She's fast."_ Naruto thought. While Naruto watched the two, Hinata had snuck up behind him. She put her arms around him and in a poof there was a log replacing him.

"Dammit!" yelled Hinata as she kicked the log at Kyuubi. He caught the log with one of his tails and set it down, and it transformed back into Naruto. Hinata let out a fearsome growl. Nanabi charged at Kyuubi and hit him again.

"Why do you keep hitting him if he's you're mate!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Stay out of this runt! This is between Kyuubi and I!" **Nanabi yelled back.

"**She's right."** said Kyuubi sadly.

"Tell me what's going on!!! Did something happen?" yelled an impatient Naruto.

"**Why don't you explain to everybody what happened Kyuubi! Because I'm still not sure what happened!"** roared Nanabi. Kyuubi remained silent. Nanabi growled and started her brutal assault on him. Kyuubi started to telepathically speak to Naruto, who watched as Nanabi continued her relentless attacks on him.

"_**18 years ago, Nanabi and I had our first kit. It was the happiest day of my life. Afterwards, I went out to find some food for them. That's when I ran into Madara Uchiha for the first time." **_Kyuubi thought as Nanabi clawed him on his side. _**"He wanted to use me to get revenge on Konoha, so he used his Sharingan to take complete control of me. On the way to Konoha, I ran into Nanabi and my kit……he made me…kill my kit…" **_Naruto saw a tear fall from Kyuubi's eye as Nanabi bit him. _**"He then made me attack Nanabi so she couldn't get in his way and I almost killed her…"**_

"_Why don't you tell her it was Madara?" _asked Naruto.

"_**Then she'll want revenge like I did…after all of that hate has built up inside of her I wouldn't be able to stop her like you stopped me. And we both know Madara is way to strong for her…"**_ Naruto nodded. Kyuubi laid on the ground with multiple bloody wounds and bruises.

"**Come on, get up! You had a lot more energy when you tried to kill me!" **Nanabi yelled. Hinata took this opportunity to sneak up on Naruto again, as he was worried about Kyuubi.

"_If I strike the right chakra point, he won't be able to move. Then he'll be all mine!" _thought Hinata. As she prepared to strike Naruto, her wrist was grabbed. Hinata's eyes widened.

"I warned you last time, you filthy slut. Tsunade won't be able to save you this time." Sakura said with a murderous tone as she crushed Hinata's wrist.

"Sakura-chan!" said a surprised Naruto.

"She didn't kiss you again, did she?" asked Sakura as she kept her glare on Hinata, who had fallen to her knees in pain.

"No!" said Naruto. Sakura then punched Hinata in her face anyway, sending her into a tree. Sakura slowly began to walk toward the injured Hinata. "Sakura-chan, that's enough!" yelled Naruto.

"No! I'm sick and tired of this bitch trying to get in your pants even if she didn't kiss you THIS time! I am the only one that will be going in those!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to Naruto's crotch.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"But nothing! I'm killing her!" yelled Sakura. Nanabi noticed this and started focusing her chakra into her mouth. Naruto quickly tackled Sakura to the ground. "This could've waited till we got home." said Sakura, as she was now under Naruto. Nanabi then coughed up a hair ball. "Can I kill her now?" asked Sakura. Then the hair ball exploded into an icy blast. "Oh." said a wide eyed Sakura. "Looks like you saved me again." she said as she gave Naruto a peck on the lips. Hinata then got up, now in her fox form again, and totally unscratched. Sakura's eyes widened. _"I'm sure I broke her wrist…and her nose!"_ she thought.

"Looks like Nanabi used that ice bomb to keep us away from Hinata so she could regroup with her." said Naruto.

"I didn't want to have to do this Naruto-kun, but you have left me no choice." said Hinata. A white sphere then engulfed her, and it grew larger, and larger.

"What is she doing!?" yelled Sakura.

"I think I know…" said Naruto. The sphere released a bright light causing Naruto and Sakura to cover their eyes. Naruto then heard Sakura scream. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled. When the light faded, there was a blizzard going on in the area. Naruto ran over to Sakura, who was unconscious on the ground. "Sakura-chan! Wake up!" he yelled.

"**Now that she's out of the way, you're mine Naruto-kun."** Naruto looked up to see a gigantic Nanabi staring down at him with a wide smile.

"_Hinata is already able to control all seven tails! Not good!"_ Naruto thought.

"**But first…"** said Hinata as she lifted her gigantic paw over the unconscious Kyuubi.

"NO!!!" yelled Naruto.

"**Till death do us part, Kyuubi-kun." **came Nanabi's voice. She was then hit by a bolt of lightning, making her fall over. Naruto smiled.

"**Lil Homie! Get Pinky and Nine-Nine to safety! I'll handle this!"** said Killerbee in his Eight-Tailed form.

"You got it!" replied Naruto.

* * *

**Well here's 19. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Almost have 100. Football practice starts back Monday but I will try my best to update. Remember 2 review! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

Reviews: 8

jayenator2.0: lol nice narrorating!

xxTemarixx: Thank u!

airnaruto45: No it's actually a horned beetle

Saberdragon: lol thanx

pharix: haha they're both quite frightening

KonifiedBubbleBlaster: Thanx for reviewing then!

gilmaxter: thanx!

Djmidziulis: thanx alot!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 20_

_Thought_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

"**Nanabi! Long time, no see!" **said Hachibi.

"**I liked the not seeing and hoped it would last…" **replied Nanabi.

"**You never liked me, did you Nanabi?" **said Hachibi.

"**Oh, it's much more than that. I HATE you." **stated Nanabi.

"**Really? Why?" **asked Hachibi.

"**Because you're annoying and you have the attention span of a blade of grass. I won't have any problem killing you here." **Nanabi responded.

"**Why would you want to kill me?" **asked Hachibi.

"**BECAUSE I HATE YOU DAMMIT!" **yelled Nanabi.

"**And you're trying to keep me away from Naruto-kun!" **added Hinata.

"**Oh. Well we still don't have to fight! I don't want to fight such a pretty young bitch!" **said Hachibi.

------In the field------

With Killerbee and Hachibi's appearance, Naruto was able to slip away with the unconscious Sakura and Kyuubi.

"What the hell is going on over there?" asked Sasuke.

"And how did that cat get stuck in a tree?" asked Karin as she pointed at Nanabi, who was clearly visible over the treetops.

"That's no cat. That's Hinata using the power of the Seven Tails." said Naruto.

"Hinata?" said a confused Sasuke. "Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Hey, hold on! What's a Hinata?" asked Karin. Suddenly there was a large explosion. They turned back towards the area and saw the giant fox coming towards them. And she did not look happy.

"_I hope that's Nanabi with the angry face! If it's Hinata she might try to take her anger out on Sasuke and Karin…wait a minute where's Killerbee?"_ thought Naruto. Then there was another loud boom a few feet away.

"A giant ox just fell out of the sky…" said Karin.

"_Uh oh. Not him again." _thought Sasuke.

"**I'M NOT A DOG YOU DIPSHIT!!! VIXENS AND BITCHES ARE TWO WHOLE DIFFERENT THINGS!!!" **yelled an angry Nanabi.

"Killerbee!" yelled Naruto.

"**I can't move! There's chakra embedded ice all over me!" **he replied.

"**Guess I should put you out of your misery, huh?" **said Nanabi as she made her way towards Killerbee. Naruto gently laid Sakura and Kyuubi on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Getting Hinata out of here before she causes any major damage." he said. He then ran towards the giant seven tailed fox.

"**Any last words?"** Nanabi asked Hachibi.

"**Um-"**

"**Um? That's a good last word. Goodbye Hachibi."** she said. Naruto then quickly jumped on her nose.

"I thought you wanted me?" he asked.

"**Naruto-kun!"** said Hinata happily as two of her tails attempted to grab Naruto. He quickly dodged them and landed on the ground. He then ran full speed back into the forest. **"Hide and seek, Naruto-kun? I'll play."** she said as she chased after Naruto.

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Karin.

"I don't know but I hope he has a good plan…" replied Sasuke.

"Uh…a little help over here?" said Killerbee.

-----In the forest-----

Hinata continued to chase after Naruto deep into the forest.

"**You can't run forever, Naruto-kun! Eventually you'll get tired and slow down. And the moment you do, I'll catch you!"** she said. Naruto gulped. **And then you'll be mine to cuddle and kiss forever!**

"Sorry Hinata. I'm not very interested in girls who are more than 50 feet taller than me. Maybe if you-"

"**Nice try Naruto-kun. I'm not returning to my regular form, where I'll be to slow to catch you. I'm gonna get you just like this, and you're gonna like it!"** said a smirking Hinata.

"_Dammit. Hinata should've fell for that. Nanabi must be keeping her on track. That's gotta be it. Oh well, I better keep my pace, or else…"_ Naruto thought.

Sakura suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around and realized she was in Naruto's house. She didn't know what time it was but it was apparently late as it was dark outside. But she knew instantly what was wrong. She was in the bed alone. She immediately got to her feet.

"Naruto-kun!" she called out. No reply. "Naruto-kun!" she called a second time. She then heard movement from another room, and quickly ran to it. She opened the door and she found not Naruto, but the thing she hated most: Hinata Hyuga. "What are you doing here!?" yelled Sakura.

"Just getting some clothes for Naruto-kun since he's mine now." she said as she smirked.

"YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura yelled as she punched Hinata. Hinata didn't flinch one bit. She simply pushed Sakura on the floor.

"Sorry, I have things to do with Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she vanished from sight. Sakura screamed out in anger and then woke up on the field. Killerbee, Sasuke, Karin, and Hachibi all stared at her with frightened faces.

"Where's Naruto-kun!?" Sakura quickly asked. Karin remained silent.

"He'll be back soon." replied Sasuke.

"I asked WHERE IS HE!?" yelled Sakura.

-----In the forest-----

Naruto was exhausted. If it weren't for Hinata's large size and the tightly packed trees in the forest, he would've gotten caught a while back. Even now he had already had some close calls, but he had managed to avoid them. He really wanted to stop because his legs where truly numb, but he was almost there.

"_Here!"_ he thought as he stopped. He was no longer in the forest. He was in the Valley of the End, on top of the Madara statue. Memories rushed back to him as he remembered his big fight with Sasuke here. He then heard Hinata's footsteps closing in on him, and he quickly jumped in the waterfall. And in a instant yellow flash he was gone.

-----In Konoha-----

"If Naruto's not here I'm going to kill you!" said Sakura as she shook her fist at Killerbee. Killerbee nodded.

"_Why did I have to tell her the lie?? I don't even live here!"_ he thought. Then a blinding yellow flash appeared, and Naruto fell to the ground in front of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said as he gave her a tiresome smile.

"_YES! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!_" thought Killerbee.

"How did you get here? What was that light?" asked Sakura.

"I'd like to know too." said Sasuke.

"Simple." said Naruto as he slowly got to his feet. He then reached into Sakura's tool pouch and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a special seal. Anywhere it is, I can warp to it. It was my dad's special jutsu." said Naruto.

"Then how did you learn it?" asked Sakura.

"My dad left a scroll of instructions to learn it. He left it for me when I became old enough. Grandma gave it to me right before I left to find Sasuke two years ago." said Naruto. Then two Anbu from ROOT appeared in front of them.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked one of the Anbu.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"You are under arrest."

* * *

**I tried to update Friday like I usually do but I couldn't log in! :( I guess they were doing something with the website. And just so people don't get confused, when a host reaches his/her max number of tails, their body is transformed into their tailed beasts image. And in doing so, the host is in control but the beast can also gain control in cooperation with it's host like Nanabi and Hachibi do in this chapter, and like Gaara in the Destruction of Konoha Arc (Except Killerbee and Hinata aren't driven crazy where they have to use the Play Possum technique to give their beasts control). Anyway I'm going to update again tomorrow or Tuesday for my 100 reviews and my readers. Thanx! :DKeep reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

Reviews: 8

Gravenimage: Thanx

Djmidziulis: I'm trying my best trust me. I'm just very very very busy.

jayenator2.0: lol Itachi Jr. that's hilarious XD

mikkilou2 (2): thanx for the reviews and yes Hinata is quite crazy.

gilmaxter: thanx

naru-ca-titan: nothing wrong with being lazy. lol thanx 4 reviewing

xxTemarixx:lol I'm glad you're interested!

* * *

Chapter 21

_Thought_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

Hinata jumped out of the water a third time. She had her Byakugan on as she continued to look around franticly. Nanabi then appeared next to her.

"What is it? Did you find Naruto-kun? Or a trace of him at least?" Hinata asked.

"**No. I have found nothing." **Nanabi said.

"Oh no! Naruto-kun might be dead!" yelled Hinata.

"**He's not dead. He's somewhere around here." **Nanabi lied.

"That's great! I'd better keep looking! He might be disguising himself as a rock or something!" said Hinata as she jumped back into the water.

Nanabi sensed the great surge of chakra Naruto used, and knew he wasn't here. But she didn't like Hinata that much, as she was a obsessed psychotic twisted fan girl. Nanabi had more important things in mind. Namely Kyuubi.

Upon seeing her mate again, the millions of years they spent together rushed back into her mind. Including the moment he broke her heart. All that pent up anger was impossible to hold back, so she unleashed it on him like she wanted to. She did want to, didn't she?

That's what she's so confused about. 18 years ago he was a ruthless killer who killed their newborn kit without a second thought. He then beat her to a state where she could barely move, and much later a guy in a mask came and put her in a container of some sort.

But when she attacked Kyuubi, just hours ago, he was different. He seemed like the Kyuubi she knew and loved, not the ruthless killer she had previously seen. He wouldn't even fight her back! She could've killed him any time she pleased, but she just couldn't. Maybe that was why. She knew one thing. She had to talk to her mate as soon as possible.

"**Hinata!"** she called.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Hinata asked as she got out of the water.

"**Yes, he's in Konoha. Let's go. Now." **Nanabi replied.

-----In the Konoha courtroom-----

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly waiting for the judge to appear. Sakura and Karin sat behind them, angry enough to kill anyone or any thing in their path. They attempted to attack the ROOT Anbu for not telling them why Naruto and Sasuke were in trouble. Their attempt was foiled by Naruto and Sasuke of course. Kyuubi then appeared on the table in front of Naruto.

"**Kit, if this judge doesn't hurry up, I'm going to kill everyone in here." **said Kyuubi.

"Calm down. Hachibi wouldn't do something like that and you shou;don't either." said Naruto.

"**Dammit, I'm not Hachibi. Wait a minute, where is he anyway?" **asked Kyuubi.

"They wouldn't allow him or Killerbee to come with us because they're not from Konoha." answered Naruto.

"**I think something's going on. Why are you in trouble?"**

"They didn't say. I guess we just have to be patient."

"**Patient? I have a massive headache and I'm tired! I wanna go home!"** said Kyuubi. **"Or I can begin my killing spree starting with that guy staring at me." **he said as he pointed to one of the ROOT Anbu. The said Anbu then walked up to them.

"Hey, put that summoning away." he said sternly.

"**You my friend, have just sealed a deal with death." **said Kyuubi. He lunged at the Anbu but Naruto grabbed him.

"Not now Kyuubi." he said. Kyuubi growled.

"**I'll deal with you later."** Kyuubi told the Anbu as he warped back into Naruto's mind.

"Stupid rat…" the Anbu mumbled as he walked away.

"**WHAT WAS THAT!?"** roared Kyuubi as he reappeared. The Anbu may have had a mask on but one could tell he was extremely frightened. Kyuubi wasted no time in jumping on the Anbu and ripping his throat.

"Kyuubi!" yelled Naruto.

"YES!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Kill another one!" added Karin. Sasuke sighed.

"**I'm just getting started!"** said Kyuubi. But suddenly the 'judge' appeared in front of him. With a Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That is enough." said Danzo. "Kill them." he commanded as he focused his Sharingan's power on Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared into it with a blank face for a while, and then lunged at Danzo, ripping his throat as well.

"**Tasty."** said Kyuubi as he licked the blood off of his lips.

"If we just killed their leader, how come all of his lackeys are just standing there?" said Karin.

"Because I'm not dead." said Danzo as he appeared farther back in the courtroom.

"That's no average Sharingan." said Sasuke as he activated his own.

"That is correct. This Sharingan has the power to control just about any living being. Furthermore I can control my Anbu and use a transformation jutsu to make them a real live clone of myself." said Danzo. Naruto's eyes widened.

"So you're wasting people's lives for your own selfish deeds!?" he yelled.

"Precisely." Danzo replied calmly. "But tell me. Why am I not able to control the Nine Tailed Demon Fox?" he asked. Kyuubi growled.

"As long as he has a host, he can't be controlled by anyone!" said Naruto.

"**And kit's not going anywhere!"** added Kyuubi.

"We shall see." said Danzo. Naruto then received a bone crushing kick to his back, sending him across the room. He quickly recovered.

"Sakura! No! You have to snap out of it!" yelled Naruto. No response.

"Take this!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at Danzo. "_CHIDORI!!!_" he shouted as electricity formed on his hand. He then came to a sudden stop when Karin jumped in front of him. "Karin! Not you too!" said Sasuke. No response.

"Now unless you want me to harm these young ladies, or have them harm you, then you'd better come over here, Naruto Uzumaki. Quickly. Naruto reluctantly walked over to Danzo. "Now the Kyuubi will be mine." said Danzo as he pulled out a sword. He then suddenly froze in place. Literally. All of the ROOT Anbu gasped.

"How'd I get over here?" said Sakura.

"Why is the old guy encased in ice?" said Karin. The Anbu then began to yell angrily and unsheathe their weapons.

"Uh oh." said Naruto. People were then heard screaming in terror outside. The roof of the courthouse was then swept away, and a giant paw crushed the frozen Danzo. _"Oh no! Not Hinata! Not now!" _thought Naruto.

"**Come on! Jump on my back now!"**

"_**Nanabi!"**_ thought Kyuubi. They followed the giant fox's orders and jumped onto her back. And in a strong frosty wind, they vanished.

------In Hokage Mansion------

"**They won't look for you here."** said Nanabi.

"Wait a minute. If you're here, then where's Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"_Hopefully she's dead."_ thought Sakura.

"Home." said a voice as the Hokage office doors opened.

"Hiashi Hyuga." said Sasuke. "Where's Lady Hokage?"

"I'm her temporary replacement while she's out on important business." answered Hiashi.

Nanabi spotted Kyuubi going down stairs out of the corner of her eye, and followed him. She walked down stairs and found Kyuubi laying on the ground, with his back to her.

"**Hey." **she said as she walked up to him.

"**Here to kill me?" **asked Kyuubi.

"**No, I'm here to talk." **replied Nanabi.

"**I'm sorry." **said Kyuubi. **"For everything."**

"**I didn't ask for an apology. I want to know what happened." **said Nanabi.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me. That night. You tried to kill me. But today…you let me beat you. You didn't even attempt to fight back. Why?" **asked Nanabi.

"**I…I don't know if I can tell you. If I do, it could cause a chain of revenge, resulting in you being sealed again. Probably permanently this time." **said Kyuubi.

"**You may not realize this, but all the revenge I wanted, I took out on you. Right now, I want to hear the truth. Hopefully a truth that will give me a reason to be with you again." **she said as Kyuubi's eyes widened. **"So either you tell me, or I'm leaving." **Kyuubi sighed. But he decided to tell her about the frightful night when he met Madara Uchiha.

Afterwards, Nanabi sat there and let it sink in. **"So…the masked guy, who is known as Madara, can control us, and used you to weaken me so I could be captured, and then used you to get revenge on Konoha…"** she recapped. Kyuubi nodded. **"And he wants to use our power to rule the world…" **Kyuubi nodded again. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"**You're not mad? You don't want revenge?" **asked Kyuubi. Nanabi smiled and cuddled up next to him.

"**I'm not you, ya know. I'm not going to recklessly attack someone I know I can't beat. I'm surprised you haven't attacked this Madara character and gotten your ass whopped."** she said. Kyuubi laughed nervously. Nanabi giggled. **"I think I still love you, Kyuubi-kun." **she said. Kyuubi smiled.

"**Likewise."**

**I'm really sorry everyone. I said I would update Tuesday and here I am Thursday. I'm just so freakin busy these days. But I'm gonna keep updating at least once a week. I think I know how the story is going to end but it's rather sad so I'm not sure yet. But stick around and review! I appreciate all my readers!**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys (and girls.) sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I've recently been in the hospital because i was really sick. Now I have a crap load of school work to make up so I couldn't make this chapter as long as I wanted to. But I've already begin to write 23 and I'm getting close to the end of the story. Hopefully this won't happen again and if it does I'll keep you guys updated.**

**-JDog335****  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

_**Thought**_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

The next day, Naruto and Sakura got word that ROOT had disbanded after Danzo's death. They spent the rest of the day planning for Sasuke and Karin's wedding, which would be held in the next month. He also got in a little bit of training with Kyuubi, to increase the number of tails he could use.

The next day, Naruto woke up to find Sakura sleeping soundly, still on top of him.

"_Wow she really doesn't move much while she's sleep." _thought an amused Naruto. He also noticed she was mumbling in her sleep. He smiled. _"She must be having a dream."_ he thought. He then gently placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." she said with her eyes closed.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. She opened her eyes and looked in to his like she did every morning. Before they could share another kiss, a knock came at the door.

"Go away!" Naruto yelled.

"It's Neji!" came another voice.

"And!?"

"Hiashi wants to see you on important business!"

"Why!?"

"I don't know!!!"

"Do we have to go right now?"

"YES!!!" Naruto and Sakura walked out of the house casually with their clothes on.

"No need to yell. Sheesh." said Naruto as he and Sakura made their way to the Hokage Mansion.

Neji sighed. _"Why do I even bother…I'd better hurry home before Tenten wakes up and has another mood swing…"_ thought Neji as he rushed home.

Naruto and Sakura met Hiashi standing in front of the Hokage Mansion.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"As you have probably noticed, Lady Hokage has been gone for quite a few days." said Hiashi. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "She didn't tell me where she went, or why, but she wants you to come." said Hiashi.

"Wait, then how do we get there?" asked Sakura.

"I guess since it's top secret, she just wants me to track her chakra." said Naruto.

"It would be wise to pack. Who knows how long you'll be out there." advised Hiashi. Naruto and Sakura nodded once more and headed back to their house.

-------Naruto's House-------

As they finished packing, they walked up to Kyuubi, who was sitting near the door.

"**You sure you won't need me, kit?" **he asked.

"Um… you're the one who volunteered to stay here, Kyuubi…" responded Naruto.

"**Kyuubi-kun! Are they gone so we can-"**

"**No! They're about to leave now!"** Kyuubi replied quickly.

"What is Nanabi talking about?" asked Sakura as she raised an eyebrow.

"**Nothing important! Have a great trip! Bye!" **said Kyuubi as he shoved them out the door and closed it.

"Remind me to strangle him when we get back." said Sakura as Naruto chuckled.

------Konoha Outskirts------

"You just wait until I get my hands on some autotune! I'm gonna be a part time singer, Eight-O!" said Killerbee happily. Hachibi sighed.

"**Whatever you say, Bee…"** he responded. Suddenly, a masked figure appeared out of nowhere.

"If it isn't the Eight Tailed Ox and his host." he simply said as the Sharingan in his mask changed in appearance.

------Meanwhile------

Naruto and Sakura continued through the forest, heading to their destination.

"So…all milk cartons have a date that tell you when it'll start giving you diarrhea?" asked Naruto.

"You seriously didn't know what an expiration date was?" asked Sakura.

"Nope!" Naruto replied. Suddenly a large object came flying at them. They quickly dodged and turned around to see what attacked them. It appeared to be a large wrapped up sword, and was now in a tree. Then a blue shark like man appeared on the sword. _"Zabuza ripoff…"_ Naruto thought.

"Time for you to give up the Nine Tails, kid!" said Kisame. Naruto yawned.

"I don't really feel like fighting you, fish face." he said lazily.

"What? Are you serious?" Sakura asked. Naruto simply walked over and put his arms around Sakura. "Is this really the right time, Naruto-kun!?" she said.

"Water Dragon jutsu!" yelled Kisame as a giant wave in the form of a dragon charged at them.

"NARUTO!!!" yelled Sakura impatiently. She and Naruto then disappeared in a flash of yellow light. The water dragon destroyed the tree Naruto and Sakura were on, moments earlier. Kisame's eyes widened.

"Fuck!" he said.

"Kisame." spoke a voice in Kisame's ear piece.

"I'm here. What is it, Leader?" he responded.

"Kyuubi and Nanabi are in Konoha alone. Meet me outside of the gates." said Madara.

"Yes sir." replied Kisame.

-----Deeper in the forest------

Naruto and Sakura landed under a bunch of trees and noticed there were many Anbu around.

"Anbu? Where are we?" said Sakura.

"It's about time you two got here." Naruto and Sakura turned to greet a familiar face. Tsunade stood behind them twirling a weird looking kunai with a yellow tag on it. "Looks like you successfully mastered the jutsu." she said smiling.

"You bet, Granny!" Naruto replied as Tsunade glared at him for the comment.

"Long time, no see Naruto. How long has it been…a year? Maybe two?" Naruto looked up into the tree and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yo." Kakashi simply replied.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. 23 should be up sometime next weekend so stay alert! =) (p.s. Hey jayenator 2.0 I think I'm gonna name Sasuke's son Itachi Jr. lol. Everybody else tell me if they think it should be a boy or a girl and what the name should be because I'm not a great namer. Seriously. lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Thought**_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

"So what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Kakashi here was on his way back to a mission, and on his way back, he found an entrance to another dimension nearby." explained Tsunade.

"Another dimension? Is there something important in it or something?" asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, from further inspection with my Sharingan, I discovered massive amounts of demon chakra pouring from it." said Kakashi.

"Demon chakra? Wait! What does it mean? Does it mean a tailed beast is in there!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's possible." replied Kakashi.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" shouted Naruto as he dashed off. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, I hope you realize that it's the other way." Kakashi said in his typical laid back tone. Naruto turned around and grined.

"I knew that!" he said as he darted off the opposite way. Sakura giggled as she, Tsunade, and Kakashi followed after him.

"We're here." said Kakashi as they all stopped.

"Here?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"There's no different dimension here!" Naruto shouted as he looked around.

"Be patient, Naruto." said Kakashi as he lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "The portal to this dimension reacts to the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Kakashi as he activated his. At first, there was nothing. But then a red portal appeared. "That's it." stated Kakashi as he recovered his eye.

Sakura walked towards it, but Tsunade stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Only Naruto can enter." said Tsunade.

"Me? Why?" asked Naruto.

"The chakra in there is strong enough to kill you on contact. Since Naruto has lived his whole life with Kyuubi inside of him, he is immune to the chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Wait! What if I'm not immune to it while Kyuubi's not in me!?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Don't worry, you will be okay. I'm positive." reassured Kakashi.

"Well…how will I get back?" asked Naruto.

"The portal won't disappear until you come back." replied Kakashi.

"…What if-"

"Dammit Naruto, just get in there!" yelled Tsunade as she threw Naruto into the portal.

Naruto landed head first onto cold hard floor. He slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"Stupid hag…throwing me in portals and stuff…" he complained. He then looked around the dark room. Everything was dark except a glowing brick in the far wall. "This place…what exactly is it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"**I don't know but this place has Madara's filthy scent all over it." **said a voice. Naruto quickly recognized the voice.

"Kyuubi!" he exclaimed.

"**Kit, go touch that brick over there." **said Kyuubi, pointing to the glowing spot on the opposite wall.

"Alright." replied Naruto. He walked across the room and put his hand on the glowing portion of the wall. It reacted by quickly opening and revealing a red scroll. Naruto immediately noticed the signature on it. "The First Hokage wrote this!" he said.

"**It must have something in there that'll help us defeat Madara!"** said Kyuubi.

"Great!" said Naruto as he grabbed the scroll. In a split second Naruto felt massive pain and it went away just as fast. He then fell to his numb knees.

"**Kit! What happened!?" **asked a worried Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the ancient scroll in his hand and noticed that it had lost it's red coloring.

"I'm not sure…a surge of pain rushed through my body when I touched the scroll. I'm alright though." said Naruto as he got up.

Kyuubi nodded. **"Good. Now open the scroll."** he said. Naruto looked down at the scroll and slowly opened it. He read aloud:

If you are able to read this then my attempt at defeating Madara Uchiha failed. It is important that you pay attention to the contents of this scroll. Madara is after the nine tailed beasts around the world. I believe I freed the Demon Fox from his control in our battle but I'm not sure. Hopefully he does not have all nine beasts right now. If he does, all is doomed. If he does not, this message needs to be given to a host immediately. The power of a human and a beast combined is the only possible way to defeat Madara. At this time he is probably the strongest ninja on the planet. If he can not be defeated in combat with the beast's power, then drastic measures must be taken. The surge you felt when you touched this scroll was the power to defeat Madara. Keep in mind that if you take him down with this technique, you will have to sacrifice your life and the beast's life. Act wisely.

- Hashirama Senju, The First Hokage

Naruto stared blankly at the scroll after reading.

"Let's go." he said after putting the scroll in his jacket.

------Back outside------

Naruto and Kyuubi jumped out of the portal and it closed immediately afterwards. They arrived in time to see a One-Tailed Sakura return to normal and a dead sharkman lying at her feet. Nanabi appeared beside her shortly after.

"_Sakura utilized Nanabi's power to kill Kisame!"_ Naruto thought in amazement. Nanabi sniffed around and turned towards Naruto and Kyuubi. Kyuubi noticed her ears were down.

"**Kyuubi-kun…"**she mumbled as her eyes started to water. Sakura quickly turned around and had a very sad expression on her face. Nanabi slowly walked over to Kyuubi and rubbed her head against his neck.

"Sakura-chan…what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Madara attacked Konoha looking for Kyuubi and Nanabi…" she said as Kyuubi and Naruto's eyes widened. "He sent Kisame after Nanabi but we took care of him.

"That's good. How much damage did the village take?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei went to the village and told me to stay here and wait for you…" she explained.

"**Well, what's wrong with Nanabi-chan then?" **Kyuubi asked. Sakura looked down.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They…they got Hachibi…Killer Bee is dead." she said in a low voice.

Naruto's eyes widened and Kyuubi let out a low growl.

"**We're going back to the village." **Kyuubi said after a long pause. He then warped them to the middle of the village. They arrived to see several destroyed buildings and bodies everywhere. Naruto looked around with a pained look on his face.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" screamed Sakura. He turned to her and saw what he wished he had never seen. Iruka laid on the ground in a large pool of blood, missing his right arm. He ran to her as fast as he could. "Come on! Come on!" said Sakura as she tried her best to stopped the bleeding. Iruka opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto.

He painfully cracked a smile at him. "I'm proud…of you….Naruto…" he said as his heart stopped beating and his eyes closed forever. Sakura stopped using her healing jutsu and started to cry.

The tears burnt Naruto's face as they streamed down his face one after another. His eyes were still blue but his pupils were slit. He tightened his fists so hard, blood started to flow from his palms. His teeth slowly grew into fangs. Naruto could barely control himself. He wanted to rip Madara's head from his body. But he knew there was nothing he could do right now. Kyuubi howled into the sky as it started to rain.

Cruel reality hit Naruto again as he would never see his father figure again and never hear Killer Bee rap again. He fell to his knees and let all of the painful tears flow. Sakura embraced him as they both cried into the rain.

------One week later------

At the funeral for those Madara had killed, Sakura constantly coughed and sneezed all through the ceremony.

"Sakura-chan, I think you got sick from sitting out in the rain with no sleeves." said Naruto.

"No I'm fine, Naruto-kun." she replied quickly.

------Another week later------

Sakura had started using Nanabi's teleportation to get to work, because it had become too hard on her feet.

"Sakura-chan, I think you need to go see a doctor." said Naruto as he massaged her feet.

"I'M FINE!!!" she yelled.

------A week after that------

Naruto woke up one morning and greeted Sakura with a kiss. Her response was dashing into the bathroom and starting to vomit in the toilet.

"**EWWWWWW!!!!" **yelled Kyuubi, who was in the shower. **"Kit! Do something! Make it stop!"** he shouted. Naruto sighed.

"Nanabi, when she's finished, take her to see Grandma." said Naruto.

"**As long as she doesn't throw up on me…" **replied Nanabi.

-----Later that day-----

Naruto sat in the house meditating and then heard the door slam. He got up to see Nanabi and Sakura walking in. Sakura didn't look too happy, but at the same time, she didn't look mad or sad either.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Naruto. Sakura closed her eyes thoughtfully before answering.

"OK…" she responded.

"**She's acting strangely…"** said Kyuubi within Naruto.

"_Well she is sick."_ replied Naruto. "Did Grandma give you some medicine and stuff?" asked Naruto. Sakura plopped down on the couch and Naruto sat down next to her.

"There's no cure for what I've got…" she replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GONNA DIE!? SAKURA-CHAN, YOU CAN'T DIE!!! I-" Naruto was silenced by Sakura putting her finger to his mouth.

"I'm not going to die you idiot." she said smiling. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Then what's wrong?"

"…I'm pregnant."

"…………………with a baby?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, with a baby." There was a long silence before a giant smile formed on Naruto's face.

"We're gonna have a baby!!!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. Sakura giggled.

"No I'm going to have a baby. You're going to sit there and watch while I crush your hand." Sakura replied. But Naruto didn't care. He was going to be a father.

* * *

**Well, here's 23, as promised! Hey guys help me out! I need a name for Naruto's kid and Sasuke's kid! I'm not sure about their genders yet so give me a boy and a girl name. :D Reviews are appriciated!  
**


	24. Second Month

Second Month

_Thoughts_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter." An Anbu then opened the door and walked into Tsunade's office.

"We caught him Lady Hokage." he said.

"Good. Bring him in. Then you are dismissed." she replied. The Anbu bowed and signaled his partner to bring in the man they had captured. The man walked in and sat down in a chair in front of Tsunade as the Anbu left. Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN!?" Tsunade yelled. Naruto remained silent with his head hanging down. "Look at me, Naruto." No response. "LOOK AT ME!" she shouted.

"Okay! Why are you being so damn bitchy!?" he fired back.

"WHY AM I BEING SO BITCHY!? YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DID AND THEN TELL ME IF IT WAS SMART AT ALL!!!" she said angrily.

"Well…he attacked Kumogakure and I-"

"See what I mean!? You know nothing! Madara in no way attacked Kumogakure! The Raikage attacked him out of revenge and hatred! And he paid for it with his life!" Tsunade said.

"Wh-What? Why would the Raikage attack Madara? He has no-"

"Killer Bee was his brother!" she yelled as Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "You are so predictable! When you heard that Madara was in Kumogakure you tried to sneak out of the village and attempt to avenge Iruka! You can only control eight tails and you didn't even bring Kyuubi with you! What would happen if he killed you Naruto? Then what? Huh? Nanabi and Sakura can't start training to defeat Madara! Sakura's pregnant! You're the only capable host left! If you're lost, all is lost!" she said.

Naruto looked down again. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you but you have to understand…there's a lot at stake here Naruto, and you're the only one that can bring back peace."

"You don't know how I feel…" said Naruto.

"I don't? How do you think I felt when Shizune was killed?" said Tsunade as Naruto closed his eyes as tight as he could. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto…you're going to be a father soon, right?" she said. Naruto slowly nodded. "Well you know what you might have to do to stop Madara. Have you told Sakura yet?" Tsunade asked.

"No…" he replied.

"Naruto, you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later. She deserves to know."

"Not now though…I don't want to rip her happiness away from her. Her smile keeps me going everyday.

------Naruto's House-----

"Tell me where he is!"

"**I don't know! I don't know!" **Sakura then started to tighten her grip around Kyuubi's throat. **"Let me go! I don't know where kit is!" **pleaded Kyuubi. They then heard the door open and Sakura jumped up while dropping Kyuubi on the floor.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he walked towards her.

"**Told you I didn't know where he was…"** Kyuubi muttered. Sakura growled in response and put her foot over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, where have you been all day?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I stopped at Sasuke and Karin's house and kinda lost track of time…" Naruto lied. Sakura frowned at him. "Sorry if I worried you Sakura-chan. Now I just need a good shower…" said Naruto as he slipped into the bathroom.

"You're not a very good liar…" Sakura mumbled.

A little later, Naruto laid in his bed thinking, while Sakura showered.

"_How am I going to tell Sakura-chan…How are you going to tell Nanabi?" _Naruto thought.

"**Not sure…but I think we should wait it out until it's the right time."** Kyuubi replied.

"**Hey."** came a voice. Naruto opened his eyes and Nanabi stood on his chest staring straight into his eyes.

"Nanabi?" said a puzzled Naruto.

"**What's your problem? Sakura thinks you are hiding something from her."** Nanabi said. Before Naruto could reply, Kyuubi appeared on the other side of the bed.

"**Nothing important is going on Nanabi-chan, we're talking alpha-male business." **said Kyuubi. Nanabi gave Kyuubi an amused look, and then pounced on him, causing them to land on the floor with Nanabi being the one on top.

"**Well the alpha-females deserve to know about this business of yours."** she said grinning. Sakura then walked in the room and immediately spotted the two demon foxes.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"**Not at all."** replied Nanabi. Sakura walked around the two and got in the bed with Naruto. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I want you to name the baby once we find out the gender." Sakura said.

"Me? I'm not good with names, Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto.

"I think you'll pick a beautiful name." said Sakura as she moved in closer to him.

"**Like Kyuubi Jr.!" **Kyuubi exclaimed. Sakura shot him a glare, and he began to uncontrollably cough, like he was choking.

"**Kyuubi-kun! What's wrong?!"** said a worried Nanabi.

"_Am I telepathically strangling him? Does this mean I have telekinesis?"_ Sakura thought excitedly.

"**Hair…ball…" **Kyuubi said.

"_Dammit."_ Sakura thought. Kyuubi then spit a glob of hair onto Naruto.

"Gross! Kyuubi!" said a grossed out Naruto.

"**Sorry kit. It had to come out." **Kyuubi said. Something shiny in the hairball caught Sakura's eyes. She got a good look at it and took it out of the wad of fox hair. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a surprised face.

"**You told me to hide it where no one could find it so I ate it…"** Kyuubi said weakly.

"Naruto-kun, is this…a wedding ring?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…I was planning to propose to you…when I stopped being too nervous and scared…" Naruto said nervously. Sakura was silent.

"I understand if you-" Naruto started but was interrupted by a kiss from Sakura.

"I will!" she said happily. Naruto's eyes widened with joy.

"You will!?" he said.

"I will!" She repeated. They then engaged in another, longer kiss before letting sleep take them away, to see wonderful fantasies of their future life together. At least Sakura did.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and support! I'm still accepting names for Naruto's and Sasuke's babies. I'm in the last stages of this story. The last chapters will be known as months and go along with Sakura's pregnancy. "Ninth Month" should be the last chapter. Stay tuned! And review!**


	25. Third Month

Third Month

_Thoughts_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

"**There's one to the northeast, right in that tree."** Naruto quickly turned and threw a kunai in the direction told by Kyuubi. There was a sound of it making contact with flesh and a man fell out of the tree and hit the ground.

"15 down, 107 to go." Naruto said.

"**Bored yet?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Jail breaks usually are this boring." Naruto responded. "But it pays well so that's the reason I'm doing it." A kunai came flying at the back of Naruto's head but it turned into tiny metal crumbs when it got close to him.

"**Well you got the hang of using the chakra around you to your advantage."** said Kyuubi. Naruto warped into the tree behind him, grabbed a jail breaker and threw him into another tree, hitting another man in the process.

"Two more down." Naruto said to himself. He then jumped to the ground. "Hey you hiding sissies! I bet you all couldn't beat me even if you attacked together!" Naruto taunted. In an instant, many men surrounded Naruto, all of them scowling.

"What did you say you damn lightweight?" asked a tall burly bald guy.

"You cannot beat me." Naruto said slowly.

"You're dead boy! Get him!" another man yelled. As the men rushed at Naruto, he jumped high into the air.

"This will be over in the blink of an eye! _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" he shouted as four more Narutos appeared in the air with him. The Narutos then threw a frenzy of special kunai everywhere, taking out two or three guys in the process.

"With that aimin' you're lucky to have lived this long as a ninja!" yelled a skinny man with a mohawk.

"You can't stay in the air forever! When you land, we're gonna give you some hell!" shouted another man. Naruto smirked.

"_Shadow Clone Flash!_" Naruto yelled as he and his clones disappeared in a quick flicker of light. Within 15 seconds, all of the men were unconscious.

"**Good job, kit! I'm impressed!"** said Kyuubi.

"Thanks!" responded Naruto. He proceeded to make more shadow clones to return the crooks to jail. But after taking count, the jail guard found a problem.

"There's supposed to be 122 but there's only 121." he said.

"You sure? I would've sensed his chakra if he was trying to escape…I don't feel anything. You sure you didn't miscount?" Naruto asked.

"Well maybe I did. Thank you again for you're help Naruto." he said.

"No problem!" said Naruto as he dashed back to the village. Little did he know, a shady figure was trailing him back to the Leaf.

------Naruto's House------

Sakura laid on the couch watching TV as she ate through her third container of ice cream. Her appetite had picked up quite a bit, and she hated to think about it but she was slowly starting to gain weight too. When she thought about herself getting as big as Karin is in the coming months, she wanted to scream! Therefore she tried her best to not think about it much and focus on her delicious ice cream. As she finished her container of ice cream, she threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"You think you can go get me some more?" Sakura asked Nanabi, who was lying on the floor, eating out of her own ice cream container.

"**Sure, why not."** Nanabi replied. She had also noticeably gained a considerable amount of weight. It was quite obvious to Naruto and Sakura that she was expecting a pup, but Kyuubi had not figured it out. She wanted it to be a surprise for him anyway.

"**Here you go." **said Nanabi as she handed Sakura another container.

"Thanks!" replied Sakura as she wasted no time in opening the container to eat.

"**When are we gonna get some real food?"** Nanabi asked.

"Naruto-kun is gonna bring ramen home when he's finished with his mission." said Sakura. She then stared dreamily at the wedding ring on her finger. _"He should be close to done…I hope he hurries home. I miss him already." _Sakura thought.

------Streets of Konoha------

After being paid, Naruto walked down a busy street of Konoha, where Ichiraku Ramen was located. While he walked, he happened to look into a store, and saw Tenten with a small baby in her arms. This was also the first time Naruto had ever seen her with her hair down. As she exited the store, she noticed Naruto staring at her in the street.

"Hey Naruto!" she said as she approached him.

"Hey Tenten…" he replied.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in deep thought." she said.

"Oh I was just wondering…if you're a Jonin, then why are you doing such a low rank mission?" Naruto asked.

"Mission? I'm not on any mission…" Tenten replied confusedly.

"Huh? Well if you're not babysitting, then why do you have that baby? Wait a minute, you didn't kidnap it did you!?" he exclaimed. Tenten sighed.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You're an idiot."

"Well you're a thief!"

"THIS IS MY BABY YOU DUMMY!!!" she yelled.

"Your baby?" Naruto said. The baby then awoke and turned to look at Naruto with big blue curious eyes. Naruto gasped. "You and Neji had a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to get that. This is Reina." said Tenten.

"Oh, hi Reina!" Naruto said. Reina stared at him a little while longer before going back to sleep. "Yeah, that's definitely Neji's daughter! Is she gonna be able to use the Byakugan?" he asked. Tenten didn't answer as she was glaring at something in the air behind Naruto. "Tenten, what is it?" Naruto asked. Tenten then threw a kunai into the sky.

Soon after, a man fell to the ground a few feet away from them. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The man had white hair and a jail uniform on. Naruto knew exactly who he was.

"Mizuki…" Naruto said. The man chuckled as he pulled Tenten's kunai out of his shoulder.

"Long time, no see demon." Mizuki said. Upon lifting his head he revealed the Sharingan in his eyes.

"The Sharingan? There's no way!" Tenten said.

"Surprised, are we?" Mizuki taunted.

"You're working for Madara!" Naruto said.

"Correct." Mizuki replied. "He gave me this Sharingan and told me to follow you to your house to get the 7 tail! But it looks like I'll be taking the Kyuubi first!"

"If Madara wanted Kyuubi and Nanabi so badly, why didn't he come himself?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Madara is busy sealing the 8 tails. It's gonna take a while for him to finish so he got me to do his dirty work! I can't lose with these amazing powers! Prepare to be captured!" Mizuki said proudly.

"Good luck!" Naruto said. Mizuki then dashed at Naruto and punched at him, but Naruto successfully blocked it. When people saw this they started to run and panic out of the area. _"That was no weak punch…he means bussiness."_ Naruto thought.

"**Let's show him that we do too!"** Kyuubi replied.

"_Alright, give me four tails!" _said Naruto.

"**Got it."** responded Kyuubi. As the red chakra began to form a cloak around Naruto, Mizuki backed away. As Tenten watched in amazement, Reina started to cry.

"Tenten, get Reina out of here!" Naruto commanded.

"Right!" replied Tenten as she ran off. Naruto quickly lunged at Mizuki, but was kicked back. Naruto then disappeared in smoke.

"_Shadow Clone, huh?"_ Mizuki thought. He spotted another Naruto charging at him. As he prepared to face this Naruto, he was grabbed from behind by a giant red chakra paw, and tossed into the air. The real Naruto then jumped into the air and hammered Mizuki with a powerful kick, sending him crashing down.

"I should give that attack a name…like the Quadruple Tail Crater Kick!" Naruto laughed. Mizuki stood back up with barely a scratch. He proceeded to do a set of quick hand signs.

"_Great Poison Bomb Jutsu!_" Mizuki said as he shot large compact spheres of poison gas at Naruto, who was still in the air. Naruto got ready to defend from the attack but they all missed. A confused Naruto looked around and he cursed under his breath as he realized what had happened. The poison balls surrounded him everywhere.

"_Uh oh." _Naruto thought. Mizuki smirked.

"Take this! _Poison Hell Attack!_" he shouted as all of the poison balls closed in on Naruto at one time, causing a huge explosion and lighting up the sky.

------Naruto's House------

"What was that!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"I'm not quite sure but I could definitely feel Kyuubi's chakra out there…it has gotten fainter now…" Nanabi replied.

"That means Naruto-kun is out there! We have to go see what's going on!" said Sakura.

------Konoha Street------

Naruto landed on the ground hard and panted heavily.

"That damn poison…it sucked up all my chakra…" Naruto said in between breaths.

"Well that attack managed to get rid of that demon cloak." Mizuki said as he approached Naruto. "I told you. It's pointless to try to beat me! Will you surrender or do I need to beat you into unconsciousness?" he asked.

------Naruto's Mind------

"**Hey kit! He said Madara gave him the mission of capturing Nanabi!" **Kyuubi said.

"_What about it?" _Naruto asked in response.

"**That means he only has enough power to combat Nanabi at maximum strength!" **Kyuubi explained. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Which means seven of your tails should be more than enough!" _Naruto exclaimed.

"**Right!" **Kyuubi agreed.

"_Give me seven tails then!" _Naruto said.

"**Version?"** Kyuubi asked.

"_Version 1 should be enough." _replied Naruto.

"**Got it. Don't tear him up too bad kit." **Kyuubi joked.

------Back outside------

Naruto slowly got back to his feet.

"I'm surprised you can stand up demon." Mizuki said.

"It was only one jutsu! Stop acting like you gave me a freakin death blow or something!" Naruto said.

"What did you say!?" Mizuki growled. "I'll show you a death blow!" Mizuki charged at Naruto and punched at his gut, but his fist was caught. "Damn you…" Mizuki said. Before he could counter attack, Naruto's body erupted with red chakra and his fist caught fire. Mizuki screamed as the flames burned through his hand.

"Oops. Sorry." said Naruto, who now wore a red seven-tailed cloak. Mizuki's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's cloak after the fire on his hand went out.

"Where did you get all those tails!?" Mizuki yelled.

"Are you stupid?" Naruto asked. "You call me demon and you just asked that question!" Mizuki growled as cold sweat ran down his face. Mizuki slowly backed away while slyly sneaking his hand into his pocket.

"You should be glad we're in the village Mizuki. If we were away from all of these people I would kill you right now with an attack that wouldn't have left any trace of you." Naruto said. Mizuki gulped. "You can surrender or die." Naruto warned.

"I think neither, you damned monster!!!" Mizuki yelled as he threw a handful of smoke bombs on the ground. _"Time for a sneak attack…" _Mizuki thought. As he attempted to retreat through the smoke, he hit something with his arm and it caught fire. Mizuki gave out a pained scream as he dropped to his knees trying to get the fire out. As the smoke cleared, Naruto stood there staring him down.

"If you didn't already figure this out, it's not wise to touch this chakra cloak. It's pretty hot you know." Naruto said.

"THAT'S IT!!! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!" shouted an irate Mizuki as he jumped into the air. Naruto frowned.

"_What is he about to try?" _he thought.

"You're probably fast enough to dodge this Demon Fox! But I can't say the same about Konoha and her people!" he yelled with a twisted smile. Naruto's eyes widened. "_Fire Style: Omega Fireball Jutsu!_" Mizuki shouted as he shot a humongous ball of fire toward Naruto. Mizuki didn't bluff. The fireball was truly big enough to kill everybody in this area of the village. Naruto growled.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Too late to say that! In a few seconds it'll be close enough to the village to kill people! All I have to do is set it off! Either all these people die or you take the hit to save them!" Mizuki said.

"How about you collide with it at dangerously high speed before it gets in the vicinity of the village?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind Mizuki. Mizuki quickly turned around in fright.

"How did you get here!? It's impossible for anyone to be that fast!" Mizuki said.

"I'm a demon, remember?" Naruto said before giving Mizuki a full force punch to the back, and sending him crashing into the gigantic fireball. The resulting explosion was so great it could be seen all the way in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Naruto landed safely and stared into the sky before returning to normal. The people of the village slowly began to come out of hiding and began to cheer for Naruto, as he had saved the village again.

"Naruto, that was amazing!" Tenten said as she walked towards him.

"It was nothing." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun!" came a familiar voice. Naruto turned around to see Sakura approaching him. "What happened out here? I saw-" Before Sakura could finish, a bloody, beaten Mizuki appeared and grabbed her, holding a kunai to her stomach at the same time. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I refuse to be killed by you! It won't fuckin happen!" Mizuki yelled as a river of blood cascaded out of his mouth. "Come with me to Lord Madara, or this girl and her baby dies!" he threatened. Naruto's eyes became red and his pupils slit, as his teeth grew into fangs and red chakra dangerously swirled around him, willing to attack anything. "NOW!" Mizuki commanded.

"**Watch this Sakura. I'm so about to eat this asshole. I'm gonna go for his neck first…"** Nanabi said inside of Sakura. Suddenly a black hole appeared and sucked Mizuki in before quickly disappearing.

"_Did you do that?"_ Sakura asked.

"**I wish! I'm still hungry dammit!"** Nanabi responded. Kakashi walked up as he retuned half of his headband over his Sharingan eye.

"Well he's dead now." said Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awesome!" he exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." he replied as he pulled his book out and walked away.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay! You were supposed to bring ramen home and now I'm starving to death!" she shouted. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well I was on my mission and-"

"No excuses! We're going to eat! Now!" said Sakura as she dragged Naruto down the street.

------Sasuke's House------

As Sasuke sat down on his couch to take a break from training, Karin walked in after finishing her third lunch.

"Sasuke-kun, I feel like we missed something important today." she said as she sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke said nothing. "I sensed really strong chakras clashing too! If I wasn't in the middle of a snack I would've gone to check it out because I think one of those chakras were Naruto's!" she continued. Sasuke remained silent. "What's wrong with you? How come you won't talk to me?" she asked.

"Because I think your ass just broke my leg…" Sasuke replied. Karin growled.

"I AM NOT FAT!!!" she yelled.

"I'll take you out to eat if you get off of my leg."

"Okay!" Karin said as she jumped up. "All Karin can eat buffet, here I come! Karin said as she put on a jacket. Sasuke sighed.

"_I hope I can get some kind of discount…" _he thought.

* * *

**I know it's been a while but I had a hard time thinking up something for this chapter. But the next few shouldn't be as much of a hassle. Happy late Holidays and Happy New Years! Oh yea, and review too please! **


	26. Fourth Month

Fourth Month

_Thoughts_

**Tailed Beasts**

_Jutsu_

"Karin, do you really think this is a good idea? Your water could brake anytime now. And then we might not be able to make it to the hospital in time…"

"Stop worrying so much Sasuke-kun! The baby could come now, tomorrow, the day after, or whenever. But this meteor shower happens very rarely! Like every 50 years or something! And on this mountain, we can get the perfect view all to ourselves!"

Sasuke sighed as he continued carrying his wife up the mountain path. Knowing that the baby could come any day now, Sasuke didn't think this was a very good idea. But he knew that Karin had been looking forward to this for a while so he gave in to her.

He really hoped that her water wouldn't break because Karin was really heavy now, and he was becoming exhausted by carrying her up the steep mountain. Getting her back to the village in time would take nothing short of a miracle.

"Alright, this is a good spot Sasuke-kun!" Karin said.

"_Thank goodness._" Sasuke thought as he put Karin on her feet. Karin dug around in the bag she brought along, and pulled out a large blue blanket. She then laid it out on the ground, so she and Sasuke could sit down comfortably.

Sasuke's arms had become very sore from carrying his pregnant lover up the mountain. He hoped that he and Karin would be there long enough for him to recover.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun, look! It's happening!" Karin said excitedly. Sasuke looked up to see a few golden streaks of light flash through the sky. More and more came, and soon they lit up the night sky.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" exclaimed Karin.

"Yeah." agreed Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"What is it?"

"What's prettier, me or the stars?" Karin asked as she smiled at Sasuke. Upon looking at her, Sasuke realized she was wearing contacts instead of her normal glasses. He stared into her scarlet eyes, completely forgetting her previous question.

"_She looks even hotter without glasses…I love it when she doesn't wear them."_ Sasuke thought. His train of thought was interrupted by a swift slap to the head.

"SASUKE! ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" Karin yelled.

"No…" said Sasuke as he rubbed his head where he had been struck.

"Then answer me!" Karin said.

"Well…" Sasuke started as Karin eagerly waited for his answer. "The falling stars and showering meteors are pretty…but you…you're beautiful." Sasuke said as he flashed a smile.

"Aww!" went Karin as she began to grow emotional. She jumped into Sasuke's arms and pressed her lips on to his. But quickly afterwards Karin retreated, leaving Sasuke confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the horrified look on Karin's face.

"My…my water just broke."

"Wait…what?"

"My water just broke! THE BABY IS COMING!" Karin yelled.

"Shit!" yelled Sasuke as he scooped Karin up and leaped down the mountain.

"Oh no!" Karin said in a panicking voice.

"What? Are you okay!" Sasuke asked.

"I left my sandwich!" she replied.

"I'll get you another one later!" said Sasuke as he continued down the mountain at top speed.

"Ooooh…" Karin moaned as she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth.

"Karin, are you really that hungry right now?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that…this baby wants out! And it doesn't feel good at all!" Karin said as Sasuke finally reached the forest.

"_Dammit! At this rate I'll never get her there on time!" _Sasuke thought. He then came to a stop in the trees.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you doing!" Karin yelled as her pain continued. Sasuke bit his finger and proceeded to do some high speed hand signs. At the end he slammed his hand on to the tree branch.

"_Summoning Jutsu!__"_ Sasuke shouted. A vast cloud of smoke spread among the trees. Upon clearing, a giant hawk stood before the two. Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing Karin and jumping on to it's back.

"Hold on to me!" Sasuke said as the hawk let out a screech before flying off towards the village at extremely fast speeds.

- - -In Konoha Hospital- - -

After giving a man some medicine, Sakura left his room and closed the door quietly. She walked into her office to find Kyuubi gnawing on a bone and one of her house shoes lying in the middle of the floor looking slightly chewed up.

"Did you chew on one of my shoes?" she said in a low tone so she wouldn't wake any of the patients.

"**Well I started to, but the smell was way too much for me so I took this bone off of that skeleton model."** he replied, causing Sakura to pop her knuckles.

"And what smell would you be referring to?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"**The smell of flowers and gumdrops!" **Kyuubi said quickly in a slightly frightened tone.

"Oh. I figured that's what you meant." Sakura said with a smile.

"_**Kit just had to knock her up. Now she's even crazier than before!"**_ Kyuubi thought.

"Thanks for keeping me company at work Kyuubi. It's so nice of you." she said as she picked him up and put him in her lap when she sat down at her desk.

"**You made me come because Kit and Nanabi were both sleep."** the fox replied as Sakura began to scratch behind his ear while she did paperwork.

"Oh yeah. Well it's still a good deed." she said as Kyuubi's leg started twitching from enjoyment of the scratching.

"**I'm bored." **Kyuubi said after a few minutes of silence.

"You can run an errand for me." Sakura offered.

"**That means I have to do it, doesn't it?"**

"Yep!"

"**What is it?"**

"Go by Ichiraku and tell Mr. Teuchi I sent you. He's gonna give you two deluxe bowls of pork ramen to deliver." Sakura explained. Kyuubi's tails started wagging.

"**Does that mean I get one?"** he asked excitedly.

"Hmm…maybe if there's some leftover." Sakura replied.

"_**Yes! There is no way she can finish that much food! Jackpot baby!"**_ Kyuubi thought happily.

"Oh and before you leave you might want to transform into a human body so you don't give somebody a heart attack." said Sakura. In a poof Naruto stood where Kyuubi was moments ago.

"**How about this?"** asked Kyuubi.

"You're not quite as hot as the real thing but it'll work." Sakura said. Kyuubi grunted before disappearing.

About five minutes later after Kyuubi had returned, his jaw was close to hitting the ground as he saw Sakura finish the first bowl faster than Naruto, and wasted no time before starting on the next one.

"_**Unbelievable! Why is she eating so much?"**_ thought the bewildered demon fox. Sakura giggled at the look on Kyuubi's face.

"You still want some ramen? I got about half a bowl." she offered. Kyuubi nodded his head. "Then answer a question for me." she said as she laid her chin on her desk to look straight into the fox's eyes.

"**Um, ok."** said Kyuubi, slightly intimidated from Sakura's stare. She smiled.

"You and Naruto have been having some intense training sessions in secret, right?"

"**I guess you could say that."**

"So tell me…what super awesome moves have you guys come up with to take Madara down?" she asked. "I know that there's probably a lot of them you've made and I wanna hear about all of them!"

"**Uhh, well we really haven't been working on many new techniques…"**

"Really? Hm. Well tell me about the few good ones you have developed!"

"**Well there's this Demon Rasengan…"**

"Oh come on Kyuubi. I don't wanna hear about another Rasengan. You know Madara can easily dodge that. I want to hear about an attack that he can't avoid! One that will have him on the ropes! A move that could kill him!" Sakura said excitedly.

Kyuubi slightly frowned as her words caused him to think about the first Hokage's letter. Sakura quickly noticed this, being the very observant ninja she is.

"What are you two hiding from me?" she asked in a more serious tone. Kyuubi looked down and closed his eyes. "Come on. Tell me." she said as she moved closer to him. A large thud could then be heard from the top of the building.

"What the hell?" said Sakura.

"**It's the Uchiha and the red head. They seem to be in a rush so you'd better go help them out."** Kyuubi said, glad they had appeared at this time.

"The baby!" Sakura exclaimed. "Kyuubi! Go wake Lady Tsunade and get her here as fast as possible!" she said as she tied her hair up.

"**Gotcha." **said Kyuubi as he disappeared. He appeared in a dark room that carried the light scent of alcohol. Loud ear-splitting snoring could be heard very close.

Kyuubi, being able to easily see in the dark, quickly figured out he was standing on Tsunade's mid section.

"**Lady Tsunade." **he said. No response. **"Lady Tsunade!"** he repeated a little louder. Still, no response.

"**Looks like I'm gonna have to lick her in the face a couple of times."** he said to himself. He began to walk towards the Hokage's face before tripping on a sheet and getting his head stuck in what seemed like a hole. **"Help! I'm stuck!"** he yelled.

The snoring then came to a halt. Tsunade sat up from the bed and removed the fox's head from her cleavage. She then gave Kyuubi a deathly glare which made him shutter.

"You better have a good reason for this." she warned.

- - -In Konoha Hospital- - -

"Take deep breaths Karin…try to hang in there before Lady Tsunade get's here." Sakura said.

"Easier said than done…" Karin said, trying to breathe effectively. She held Sasuke's hand in hers with a grip that felt like it would never release. Sasuke himself was nervous. He never thought he would be sweating bullets at the birth of his child. He had thought about it before, but he never imagined it would be this nerve racking.

The door to the room flew open and Tsunade walked in quickly, with Kyuubi following at her heels with his bone in his mouth. "Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Sakura, do you have everything prepared?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura replied.

"Good. Karin, how do you feel?" asked the Sannin as she washed her hands.

"I WANT THIS BABY OUT!" Karin shouted with all her power.

"You went into labor pretty quickly." Tsunade said. "Well, I better get started."

"**I'm just gonna leave…never been a big fan of humans reproducing." **Kyuubi said as he picked up his bone and walked towards the door.

"Just wait for me in my office. We'll go home when I'm finished here." Sakura said.

"**Gotcha."** Kyuubi replied as he closed the door behind him.

Karin screamed as she crushed Sasuke's hand in her grip, causing him to grunt in pain. "Alright, get ready Karin!" Tsunade said as she put some gloves.

After about 20 minutes, it was time for the baby to come out. If there was any word that was defined as being many times past exhaustion, that's what Karin was. It had seemed like forever to her, but the baby was ready to show his or her face.

"Come on Karin! Push!" Sakura said.

"I see a head!" said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"Come on Karin, you can do this. Give it everything you got!" Sasuke said. Karin nodded. She screamed as she gave one final push. After a few seconds, Karin's last bit of energy left her, as she plopped down on to her pillow like a lifeless doll.

Her grip released Sasuke's sore hand. He and Sakura looked over to the Hokage. Tsunade rose her head with a giant smile.

"Congratulations you two. You've given birth to a beautiful baby girl." Tsunade said as she cut the umbilical chord of the tiny baby in her arms. Sasuke stared at the new born. It was his child. He didn't know how to explain it but he was extremely overjoyed.

"I got a blanket and a diaper." said Sakura.

"Thank you." replied Tsunade. She put the diaper on the infant before wrapping her in a pink blanket. "Would you like to hold her Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. Tsunade carefully put the baby Uchiha in her father's arms.

She yawned after making little movements to get comfortable in Sasuke's arms. Her eyes then opened up just enough for Sasuke to see her eyes. They were an onyx color, just like his. A tear streamed down his face as he smiled at his daughter. Sakura and Tsunade also smiled.

"So what are you gonna name her Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I…I don't know." he replied as he tried to think of a name.

"Mikoto."

Sasuke turned to see a sleepy, smiling Karin looking at her daughter.

"Mikoto…" he said to himself. It was his mother's name. Karin had always told him that she liked it. "Mikoto Uchiha it is." Sasuke stated.

"Alright then. I'll go get her a birth certificate." Tsunade said as she and Sakura left the room.

Karin lifted her arms to Sasuke signaling him to pass over the baby. Mikoto slightly opened her eyes again in this new presence, having the same ability as her mother to sense chakra.

"She has eyes just like you." Karin said smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Well, well. The first new Uchiha Konoha has seen in many years." came a voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew who it was. Madara.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and activated his Sharingan. Mikoto started to cry as she felt Madara's dark chakra.

"Just here to meet the new addition to the Uchiha clan." Madara said as he took a step.

"You get any closer to them and I swear you will regret it!" Sasuke threatened as electricity started to surge around him. Tsunade and Sakura quickly busted through the door.

"You again!" Tsunade growled. Madara didn't respond.

"The Seven Tail's new host, eh?" he said as he spotted Sakura.

"I'll handle this!" Sasuke said. "Get Karin and Mikoto out of here now!" he commanded.

"Not so fast." said Madara as he launched a fireball from his mouth. The target: baby Mikoto.

Sasuke ran towards the fireball but it was already mere inches away from his crying daughter. Just in time, Kyuubi appeared in front of her and dispersed the flame. He growled at Madara, who frowned because of his failed attack.

"Kyuubi…" Madara said in a tone that was somewhere between anger and annoyance.

"That…IS THE LAST TIME YOU ATTACK MY FAMILY!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at the evil Uchiha. Madara attempted to grab him, but the younger Uchiha saw it coming.

He quickly dodged and charged a Chidori into Madara's stomach. A shocked look instantly occupied the Akatsuki leader's face. Sasuke drove the menace through the wall and out of the hospital's 8th floor.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled.

Tsunade went to support the good Uchiha, but upon looking out of the giant hole in the wall, neither of them were anywhere to be found.

* * *

**Well here's my comeback chapter. Glad to be back. I hope everyone likes it and review too! Have a safe and happy holiday and new year! I'll update again as soon as possible. **


End file.
